The Huntress of Fairy Tail
by Rico 94
Summary: Team RWBY found a weird package outside of their dorm and were teleported to Magnolia. Can they find a way back to Beacon and what will happen they encounter the Fairy Tail Guild? Rest in Peace, Monty Oum.
1. The Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Fairy Tail. But I do own the OCs that will appear in this story.**

Chapter 1: The Fairy Tail

**Cue RWBY opening: "This Will be the Day"**

Ruby looked out of the window of her team's dorm room with a bored expression on her face as the rain started to pour down outside. She looked over at her teammates and saw that they were doing something to entertain themselves. Weiss was at her desk, doing her studies and preparing for the next semester. Blake was sitting on her bed, reading one of her books. And Yang was going to her clothes, finding something new for her to wear.

Team RWBY just returned to Beacon Academy after an encounter with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, with help from their new found friends Sun Wukong and Penny. Now they're getting ready for their second year in Beacon Academy until someone knock on their door.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked as she walked to the door but no one answered. She opened the door and looked around to see who knocked on the door. "Hello?" Ruby looked down and saw a package on the door step. She picked up the package and closed the door.

"Who was it, sis?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Ruby answered. "But someone left a package by our door."

"A package?" Blake questioned, looking at Ruby.

Weiss looked at the package and said, "It's probably someone pulling a prank on us. Let's just leave it alone."

"Let's open it!" Ruby shouted, tearing the package open.

"Didn't you hear me, you dolt?!" Weiss shouted at her partner. "It could be a trick!"

"Oh come on, Weiss." Yang said. "We don't if it's a trick or not. So let's see what it is."

"Yeah and if it is a prank, we'll just prank them back ten time harder!" Ruby said as she continues to open the package. She tore off the last piece of paper and revealed a book with a weird insignia on its red cover.

"It's a book." Blake said. Ruby opened the door and flipped through the pages and found nothing written in any of them.

"That's weird." Yang said. "This book is blank." Then a bright light erupted from the book, blinding the four girls.

"What the…" Weiss said, covering her eyes.

"What's going on?!" Ruby shouted as the light glowed brighter, engulfing the four girls. The light started to fade and Team RWBY was nowhere to be found. The book fell to the ground and closed itself as thunderclaps were outside of the academy.

"Ugh…" Ruby said as she sat up from the stone ground of an alley. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She looked behind her and saw her friends beginning to stir.

"What happened?" Yang asked, getting back up to her feet.

"I don't know." Blake said, trying to remember what happened. "The last thing I remembered was Ruby opening that book and that was it."

"So does anyone know where we are?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Yang said. "But I don't think we're in Beacon anymore."

"Hey!" a voice said, catching the girls' attention. They looked at where the voice came from and saw a boy with pink hair wearing black vest with gold trims and gray baggy shorts with a blue cat hanging on his shoulder, a girl with long blonde hair wearing a white shirt and a short skirt, a boy with black hair wearing jeans, a girl with scarlet red hair wearing a suit of armor. "Who are you and what are you doing in an alley?"

"Well my name is Ruby." Ruby said. Then she looked her team. "And this is Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang. And we were wondering…"

"We were wondering if you know how to get to Beacon Academy." Blake finished for her leader.

"Beacon Academy?" The girl with scarlet hair questioned. "Sorry, I've never heard of it."

"You've never heard of Beacon Academy?!" Weiss said shocked. "We're still in Vale, right?"

"No, you're in Magnolia." The shirtless boy said. "This is the kingdom of Fiore."

"Fiore?" Weiss said nervously. "Where did that book take us?"

"A book?" the blue cat repeated, shocking Team RWBY.

"Did that cat just speak?" Weiss asked spooked.

"Aye. I can fly too." The cat said as wings appeared on his back and he flew to Weiss.

"That's so cool." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Anyway, we found a book on our doorstep." Blake said, getting back to the subject. "When we opened it, a light came out and then we woke up in this alley."

"I see." The scarlet hair said.

"Hey, why don't you come with us to our guild?" the blonde hair asked. "Our master might be able to help you guys."

"Your guild?" Yang questioned. "Where is it?"

"It's a building that almost looks like a castle. It has the words Fairy Tail written on the front."

"Ok, thanks uh…We've never got your names." Ruby said.

"I'm Lucy." The blonde said, introducing herself. "This is Natsu, Gray, Erza, and the blue cat is Happy." After the introduction, Team RWBY followed their new friends to their guild hall. As they were walking, Erza explained how everyone in their guild is a wizards, each using a different form of magic. They looked at the building in front of them with widen eyes. It looks almost like a castle just as Lucy said. Natsu looked up the castle doors. "Alright guys, welcome to Fairy Tail!" He shouted as he opened the doors. Team RWBY was in awe at the size of the guild. There were a lot of people, sitting around, drinking, and talking with their friends. Natsu and his friends had already to a table where a little girl with long blue hair (Wendy) was sitting with a white car wearing a dress (Carla).

"Oh, hello there." A voice said, getting Ruby and her team's attention. They looked at a girl with long white hair, pink dress, and a kind smile (Mirajane). "Are you four here to join the guild?"

"Yes!" Ruby shouted happily.

"We're not here be a part of the guild, you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed, hitting Ruby over her head.

"Actually, we're here to see this guild's master." Yang said. "We've got something we want to talk to him about."

"I'm right here." A new voice said. "So, what brings you ladies here today?" Team RWBY looked around to find out who said that. Their jaws dropped when they saw a short, old man standing on the bar stool.

"You mean he's your guild master?!" Weiss said, pointing at the short old man.

"That's right." The old man said. "My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the master of this guild. Now what can I do for you?"

"Actually, we do need your help with something." Blake said.

The four girls followed Makarov and Mirajane to the guild master's office. Once they entered the room, Blake started to explain their situation to Makarov, from receiving a strange book to meeting Natsu and his friends.

"I see." Makarov said, rubbing his chin. "That's quite a unique use of teleportation magic. Tell me, did you notice anything else strange about that book other than it being blank?"

"Yeah, there was a strange symbol on the cover of the book." Blake said. "It looked like two little black bat wings with a circle in the middle."

"Could it be an insignia of a guild?" Mira asked.

"It is a possibility." Makarov said. "I'll see if the magic counsel knows anything about that mark."

"Did you know how we can get back home, Makarov?" Yang asked.

"At this moment, I'm afraid that I don't." The guild master said.

"Wait, you mean we may never get back home?!" Weiss said in panic. She grabbed Ruby by her collar and started shaking her. "I told you not to open that damn package! Now, we stuck here."

"Now, I've never said that." Makarov said. "There is a way for you to find a way to return to your home. But you four will have to find that answer yourselves."

"How do we do that?" Ruby asked.

"By joining Fairy Tail, of course," said Makarov.

"But we're not wizards." Yang said.

"Don't worry about that." Mira said. "We accept people from anywhere, no matter what they've done before coming Fairy Tail. Everyone is welcome to join."

"But how will joining a guild help us?" Weiss asked.

"Guilds are often times a good source to gather information." Makarov said. "Maybe some information about helping you girls get back to your home." Team RWBY looked at each other, thinking that it might by their only lead to get back to Beacon.

"Ok, we'll join." Ruby said happily.

A big smile appeared on Makarov's face. "Very well, allow me to officially welcome you to Fairy Tail. Now there are more a few things that need to be done before you four are officially considered members. Mira…"

"Right." Mira said as she grabbed some magic stamps. "Where do your stamp to go and what color do you want?"

"A stamp?" Ruby asked confused.

"That's right. We put a stamp somewhere on your body so that people can recognize you as a member of our guild." Mira explained.

"Ok then, right here in red." Ruby said, sticking her right hand out. Mira nodded and place the stamp on Ruby's hand. Mira did the same thing for Blake, Weiss, and Yang, placing the guild's insignia of their own.

"Alright then, there are few rules that I must discuss with you." Makarov said. "And these rules must not be broken." Team RWBY nodded as the guild master explained the rules of the guild.

Minutes later, Team RWBY stepped out of Makarov's office with Makarov leading them. Makarov jumped on top on the bar counter, clearing his throat. "Alright everyone, listen up!" Makarov shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Today, we've got four new members joining our guild!" The guild members looked at the four girls besides Makarov and the eyes of most of the male members turned into hearts. Team RWBY starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the male members staring at them.

"Um…hi…" Ruby said nervously. "I'm Ruby. And this is Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"Now let's celebrate the newest additions to our guild!" Makarov shouted. The entire guild roared in excitement as the celebration has begun. Everyone was singing, drinking, eating, and dancing like there's no tomorrow.

"Man, this place sure is lively huh?" Yang asked, looking at partying guild members.

"Yeah, maybe we should take this time to relax for while." Blake said.

"Are you kidding?" Weiss asked. "We should finding out how to get back to Vale. What do you think, Ruby?" She looked over to Ruby, only to find her walking to the table where Natsu and the others were.

"Well, that settles it then." Yang said with a smile as she sat down on a nearby bar stool and ordered a drink. Weiss sighed at the fact that no one besides her is considered about the situation they're in.

"Don't worry about it Weiss." Blake said. "We'll start getting information first thing in the morning if nobody has a hangover."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Weiss said in defeat. Blake smiled as the two girls followed Ruby to Natsu's table.

"Hey guys!" Ruby shouted, running towards Natsu's table with Weiss and Blake behind her.

"Oh! Hey Ruby!" Lucy said, waving at the red hooded girl.

"So you guys decided to be a part of the guild, huh?" Natsu said as Ruby sat next to the dragon slayer. Weiss and Blake grabbed some empty chairs and sat at that table.

"Yes, at least until we can find a way back to Beacon." Weiss said.

"And who's this?" Blake asked, looking at the little blue haired girl.

"My name is Wendy." The little girl said, introducing herself. She looked at the white cat wearing a dress."And this is Carla."

"Nice to meet you." The white cat said.

"Cool, another talking cat." Ruby said with stars in her eyes, looking at Carla.

"So any luck on heading back to your world?" Gray asked.

"He said that we would find the way back to Vale ourselves." Weiss said. "But the problem is that we don't even know where to start."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Natsu said. "We can help you guys get back home. If you guys can't find way to this Vale place, then we'll find one for you. We're all friends, right?"

"Right." Ruby nodded.

"Alright then, let's party!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted as they join the rest of the guild in the celebration.

Outside the guild hall, a figure stood in the shadows watching as the four huntresses are being welcomed into the guild. A wicked smirk appeared as he walked away. Imprinted on the left side of his neck was a circle with two bat wings going through it.

To be continued…

**Cue Fairy Tail Ending: "Don't Think, Feel"**


	2. A New Enemy!

Chapter 2: A New Enemy

_Team RWBY stepped out of Makarov's office with Makarov leading them. Makarov jumped on top on the bar counter, clearing his throat. "Alright everyone, listen up!" Makarov shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Today, we've got four new members joining our guild!" The guild members looked at the four girls besides Makarov and the eyes of most of the male members turned into hearts. Team RWBY starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with the male members staring at them._

"_Um…hi…" Ruby said nervously. "I'm Ruby. And this is Weiss, Blake, and Yang."_

"_Now let's celebrate the newest additions to our guild!" Makarov shouted. The entire guild roared in excitement as the celebration has begun. Everyone was singing, drinking, eating, and dancing like there's no tomorrow. _

_Outside the guild hall, a figure stood in the shadows watching as the four huntresses are being welcomed into the guild. A wicked smirk appeared as he walked away. Imprinted on the left side of his neck was a circle with two bat wings going through it._

* * *

In an Inn close to the Fairy Tail guild hall, Ruby and her team were sleeping in their room after partying with the guild. Well, Weiss and Blake are sleeping. Yang was unconscious due to her drinking too much booze during the party. Ruby was still awake, looking at the Fairy Tail insignia imprinted on her hand with a smile on her face.

The next day, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake arrived at the guild hall to see some of the guild members are still cleaning up the mess from the party the day before. Ruby spotted Natsu and Lucy standing in front of what looks like a bulletin board, looking at the posters on it.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy!" Ruby shouted, running towards the two wizards. Weiss followed her partner as Blake walked towards Levy and her group.

Lucy looked behind her shoulder and saw the red hooded girl coming towards her with Weiss not too far behind. "Oh hey Ruby!" she said. "Hey Weiss!"

Natsu looked behind him and saw the two girls. "Hey guys, where's Yang?" he asked.

"Yang is resting at the inn, right now." Weiss said. "She's got a hangover from the party yesterday." She sighed, remembering her and Blake warning Yang not to drink too much.

"So what are you guys doing?" Ruby asked looking at the poster filled board.

"We're just looking for a job request so I could pay my rent for this month." Lucy said as she tries to pick a job out of the bulletin board.

"A job request?" Ruby questioned.

"That's right." Mira said, walking towards Ruby. "Guilds like us receive different types of jobs for the members to do. These jobs range from finding someone's lost items to fighting fierce monsters, depending on the job's difficulty. When the job is successfully completed, we get paid the amount of the reward."

"Really?" Ruby asked and Mira nodded. "In that case, come on Weiss! Let's go find us a job too!"

"You just want an excuse to fight monsters, do you?" Weiss said.

"Hey lighten up Weiss." Natsu said to the heiress. "It's beats sitting here all day doing nothing."

"Yeah Weiss, let's try it!" Ruby said. "Who knows, it could be fun."

Weiss signed in defeat as Ruby continued to look through the request board for a job that the both of them can do. "What about this one?" Ruby asked, pulling one of the posters off the board and showing it to Weiss.

Weiss grabbed the poster and read what the job is asking for of them. "Ok, we can do this one." She said.

"Alright!" Ruby cheered as she snatched the poster out of Weiss's hand and ran towards the entrance. She stopped and looked over towards Blake. "Hey Blake, don't you want to come with us? Come on, it'll be fun."

Blake looked at Ruby and said, "Alright, I'll join you."

"Yes!" Ruby shouted in joy as she ran to the outside of the guild hall. "Come on, let's go!"

"Ruby, wait…" Weiss shouted, trying to get her partner to stop. "That dunce, why doesn't she listen?"

Blake smiled and said, "Come on, we might still catch up with her." Weiss nodded and the two started to run after the red hooded girl.

* * *

As they caught up to Ruby, two figures stepped out of an alleyway and watch them leave. One of the figures was a man with blonde hair, wearing a red shirt, black jacket and black pants. The other figure was a woman with brown shoulder-length hair, wearing black sleeveless shirt and a black long dress. Imprinted on their bodies was a circle with two bat wings going through it.

"There they go." The man said. "It looks like they fell for our little trap. Should we go after them now?"

"Not yet, let them go on their little quest." The woman said. "Besides, we already have someone waiting for them."

"Damn it, Kotori!" The man cursed angrily. "Just what the hell are we waiting are anyway?! It's starting to be a real pain in the butt!"

Kotori laughed at her partner and said, "That's your problem, Kono. You don't have much patience. Something like that could kill a man like you. Don't worry, we'll face them soon enough. Besides, this means our little test with the anima was a success. It's a shame that we have to get rid of our test subjects."

"But that also means that Master Ito has a way into Remnant."

"That's right." Kotori said with a smirk on her face. "We get to burn that blasted academy to the ground." Kotori looked back at the three huntresses. "By the way, I only saw three of them walk by. Where's the forth?"

"She must be falling behind." Kono said. "I already send someone to deal with her. Right now, let's hope that Emi can get the job done and eliminate those three."

* * *

Back at the guild hall, Yang walked inside and looked around for her sister and teammates. But they were nowhere to be found. "Oh hey Yang!" A voce shouted, getting the brawler's attention. Yang looked at the direction of the voice and saw Lucy and Natsu walking towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"I still got a little bit of a headache but its passing." Yang answered. "I probably shouldn't have drank much booze yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said. "You were awesome!"

"Yeah, I didn't think anybody could match with a Cana in a drinking contest." Happy added.

"Uh…thanks guys…" Yang said with a sweat drop before changing the subject. "Anyways, have you guys seen my sister and the rest of my team?"

"Yeah, they just left on a job request a few minutes ago." Lucy said. "In fact, we were about to leave on one ourselves. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"No thanks, I'll try to catch up with them. Hopefully, they didn't go too far." Yang started to run out of the guild hall. "I'll see you guys later." Unknown to the blonde haired brawler, two figures stood a top of a building that she ran past, watching her every move.

"Are you getting the information you need?" One of the figures asked. It was a tall man with black hair, dark blue, and a two piece white suit with white pants and black tie. His name was Cima.

"I am as far her outward appearance goes." The other figure said. It was a woman with long black hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black short skirt and black boots. Her name was Suzuki. On her shoulder was a circle with two bat wings going through it. "But as for her fighting style, I won't know that unless I fight her myself."

"Fine then, I'll return to headquarters." Cima said, walking away. "As for the girl, eliminate her."

"Understood." Suzuki nodded as Cima disappeared. Suzuki looked back down at Yang as she ran through the streets, looking for her friends.

* * *

Elsewhere in Magnolia, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were walking through the town, discussing the details on their job request. Blake looked behind her as if she heard something running behind her.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

'I must have imagined it.' Blake thought before back towards her teammates. "It's nothing." As the huntresses continued to walk through Magnolia, a figure was seen in the shadows with murderous intent in her eyes and an evil smirk on her face.

To be continued…


	3. Enter Nightwing

Chapter 3: Enter Nightwing

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake walked into the forest as they proceed towards where they suppose to meet their first client. Blake looked around the area, as if she's looking for something.

"Is there something wrong?" Weiss asked, looking at the faunus. "You've been looking behind your shoulder a lot."

"Yeah, I can't shake this feeling like we're being watched." Blake answered. Then an explosion erupted in front of Ruby, making the huntresses to cover their faces from the dust.

"What the…" Ruby shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Oops, I missed." A voice said, surprising the members of Team RWBY. They turned around and saw a woman standing on a branch of a tree. She had jet black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with a dark-blue vest and a short skirt. Imprinted on the woman's armwas a black circle with two bat wings going through it. "Oh well, not like it matters anyway."

"Who…who are you?!" Weiss asked, grabbing the hilt of Myrtenaster.

'That symbol…' Blake thought looking at the insignia imprinted of the woman's arm. 'That's the same symbol on the cover of that book Ruby opened up back at Beacon.'

"My name is Emi." The woman said. "And the insignia on my arm that your friend with the bow is starring at is the symbol of my guild, Nightwing."

* * *

"So, any clues on how to get Ruby and her friends back home?" Erza asked as Mirajane gives her a slice of her favorite strawberry cake.

"No, but Master Makarov did information about the insignia talk about yesterday." Mira said. "Do you remember the guild known as Nightwing?"

Erza stopped eating her cake and looked at Mira with a serious expression on her face. "Yes, I do. It's the guild that used to serve under the Oracion Seis until they disappeared 5 years ago, correct?" Mira nodded her head in agreement. Erza rubbed her chin in thought, thinking about the story that Ruby and her friends told when they arrived in Magnolia. "Thank you, Mira. I think that's just the lead we need to help Ruby and her team return to their world."

* * *

"So you're a wizard?" Ruby questioned. "Then why are you attacking us?"

"Let me guess, your friends from Fairy Tail haven't told you about guilds like mine, did they?" Emi said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I knew it." Emi said. "You see my guild is what you can call a dark guild."

"A dark guild?" Weiss questioned. "What the heck is that?"

"What good would giving you any information do since you won't be alive long enough to remember it?" Emi asked.

Blake appeared behind Emi with her weapon, Gambol Shroud drawn. "We'll just see about it!" she said as swung her weapon toward the wizard.

"Too slow…" Emi said, dodging Blake's attack with ease. She stuck her hand out towards Blake's stomach and a silver circle appeared in front of Emi's hand. "Sound Burst!" Blake widens her eyes as she felt a huge amount of pressure hitting her stomach. She coughed up blood as she falls to the ground.

"Blake!" Weiss and Ruby shouted as the faunus crashed to the ground below. The smoke started to clear and revealed Blake lying on the ground with blood coming from her mouth. Emi jumped down from the tree, smirking at Ruby and Weiss.

"Damn you!" Weiss cursed. She charged towards Emi with Myrtenaster, trying to attack her with it but Emi easily avoided it. A silver circle appeared in front of Emi's hand and she did the same attack on Weiss, pushing her back as well. Weiss fell to the ground, skidding across it.

Emi looked behind her and saw Ruby with her Crescent Rose in its Scythe Mode. "Sound Wall…" A big silver circle appeared in front her as Ruby swung her scythe at the wizard. The blade stopped before it could reach Emi's body.

"What the…" Ruby said, trying to move her scythe but couldn't. "What's going on? I can't move it."

"…Repel!" Emi said as the force behind Ruby's attack pushes the red hooded girl back, causing her to hit the tree. Blood comes out of Ruby's mouth as she falls to the ground. Emi looked the members of Team RWBY and an evil smile appeared on her face.

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss struggle to get back to their feet after taking a hit from Emi's attacks. Emi looked at the three girls, impressed that they're getting back up.

"What was that just now?" Ruby asked, looking at the dark wizard. "What did she hit us with?"

"I take this is your first time fighting a wizard, is it?" Emi said. "That was my sound magic."

"Sound magic?" Blake questioned.

"That's correct." Emi said. "But that's all my magic can do." In a blink of an eye, Emi appeared behind the faunus.

'She's fast!' Blake thought, turning around to see Emi preparing to attack. A silver circle appeared in front of Emi's hand as she stuck it out toward Blake. Then Ruby appeared in front of Emi and swung her scythe at the wizard. Emi stopped and jumped back but her right leg got cut. Emi winced in pain when she landed on her cut leg.

"Blake, Weiss, go to the guild hall." Ruby said. "I'll catch up as I'm done with her."

"Are you nets?!" Weiss shouted. "You can't take her on all by yourself!"

"Weiss is right, Ruby." Blake said. "We can be able to defeat her if we fight together."

"I can handle it!" Ruby shouted. "Trust me!" Weiss and Blake looked at their leader with widen eyes. Blake closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, just be careful." Blake said. She looked to Weiss. "Come on Weiss, let's go."

Weiss sighed and said to Ruby, "Ok fine, try not to get yourself killed you dunce!" Ruby nodded as Weiss and Blake started to run out of the forest.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Emi said. Before she could go after them, Ruby appeared in front of her and points her scythe at her.

"I'm the one you're fighting, not them." Ruby said.

"Fine by me, it's not like any of you will make it out of this forest anyway." Emi said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?!" Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes.

"There's no point of telling you since you won't live long enough to find out." Emi said, sticking her hand out. "Right now, I'm going to show how slim your chances are against me." An explosion erupted covering the area in smoke.

"It looks like it started." Blake said. "Let's hope Ruby will be ok."

"Should we turn back and help?" Weiss asked. "She'll have a better chance of winning if us there with her." Then the bow in Blake's hair twitched and Blake stopped running. Weiss stopped running and looked at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"We're not alone." Blake said, reaching for her weapon. Weiss narrowed her eyes reaching for her weapon as well.

"My, my, that Emi knows how to put on a show." A female voice said, as the owner stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman with brown shoulder-length hair, wearing black sleeveless shirt and a black long dress. Her name is Kotori. "Is that right, brother?"

"Yes, but I wish she didn't a circus of it." A male voice, as he came out of the shadows. He had blonde hair, wearing a red shirt, black jacket and black pants. He was Kono.

* * *

In Magnolia, Yang was standing on the roof of a building, looking at the smoke coming from the forest near her.

"They must be over there." She said to herself. "What the hell are they doing?"

"Well, well, who do we have here?" A new voice said, surprising the brawler. Yang turned around and saw a woman with long black hair, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black short skirt and black boots. On her shoulder was a circle with two bat wings going through it. Her name was Suzuki.

"My name is Yang." Yang said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm the one who's going to kick your ass!"

To be continued…


	4. Sudden Attack

Chapter 4: Sudden Attack

Ruby jumped out of the smoke, looking back for see if Emi was still there. "What are you looking at?" Emi's voice rang in Ruby's ear as she looked behind her, only Emi to kick her in the face. Emi used her sound magic, making Ruby crash to the ground. The dust started to clear and showed Ruby slowly getting to her feet.

"What's the matter?" Emi taunted. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted, using her speed to charge towards Emi. "I'm just getting started!" She swung her scythe down but Emi wasn't there.

"You're too slow!" Emi shouted as she struck Ruby in the back with her magic fueled palm and send her through a tree. "I'm through playing games with you, little red. It's about time to get serious." Emi used her sound magic and created another explosion. The smoke started to clear with Ruby back to her feet. "You're very persistent. I'll give that much at least." Ruby looked up and glared at the wizard.

* * *

"Now then, shall we get started?" Kotori asked, looking at her brother. Weiss and Blake quickly got in a defensive position, reaching for their weapons.

"Yes, let's get rid of them quickly." Kono said, looking back at her sister. "You can handle the girl with the white hair and I'll deal with her black haired friend." Then a sword appeared in Kono's hand as he charged towards Blake. Blake quickly drew her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and crossed blades with Kono's sword.

"Blake!" Weiss shouted, looking at the cat Faunus.

"Weiss, I can take care of this guy." Blake said, pushing Kono back. "Do you think you can handle his friend?"

"I can, don't worry about me." Weiss said.

"Just be careful." Blake warned. "If they're anything like that Emi person, we could be in trouble."

"I'm aware of that." Weiss said, drawing her rapier. "That means we going to give this everything that we've and then some." Blake smiled and nodded. "Then let's go."

Blake looked Kono and said, "Let's take this fight somewhere else."

"Lead the way." Kono said. Blake nodded and ran deeper into the forest with Kono following her.

Weiss looked Blake leading her opponent out of the area. 'Good luck, Blake.' She thought as she looked back at Kotori.

* * *

Meanwhile in Magnolia, the battle between Yang and Suzuki was already underway. The two had been exchange blows and blocking each other's punches and kicks. Yang skidded back a few feet, breathing heavily as she glared at Suzuki.

'I'll never going to get anywhere at this rate.' Yang thought.

Suzuki chuckled and said, "You're a lot better than I first thought. But I think that's enough warming up, don't you agree?" A blue circle appeared on each of Suzuki's hands and moved up to her wrists, taking the form of gloves. Yang widen her eyes, looked at the gloves on Suzuki's hands. They looked identical to her Ember Celica expect they had the insignia of the Nightwing guild on them.

"So you made a copy my Ember Celica." Yang said, charging towards Suzuki. "It's nothing compared to the original!" She threw a punch at Suzuki with her weapon and Suzuki easily dodged it.

"You're right." Suzuki said, throwing a punch at Yang but it was blocked. "It's nothing like the original. But…" A smirk appeared in her face. Yang felt something pushing her body, sending her crashing into a wall of nearby building. "It's much more powerful. I use my magic energy like an amplifier; each strike has more force in them. You can't beat me."

"Is that right?" Yang said, getting back to her feet. Blood streamed down her face from the cut over her eye. "Let's put it to test then. Let's see if that fake-me-out is better than the real deal."

Suzuki smirked at Yang and took a stance. "Trust me, it's not just your weapon that I've copied." Suzuki's body started to glow a bright light, forcing Yang to cover her eyes. When the light died down, Yang looked at her opponent and widens her eyes at what she saw.

* * *

Blake looked behind her and saw Kono still following her. She stopped running and turned to face him. "We'll fight here." She said, drawing her Gambol Shroud.

"That's fine by me." Kono said as a sword materialized in his hand. "Tell me, how confident are you to think that girl is able to defeat my sister? From what I can see, she doesn't stand a chance against Kotori. And the girl with red hood is in that same boat against Emi and her sound magic."

"I know Weiss will defeat that sister of yours." Blake said. "And the same goes for Ruby. If any two people I know that can find a way to win, it's those two." A chuckle escaped from Kono's lips. "What's so funny?"

"You're that confident they'll survive, let alone win, even though you don't know what they're up against." Kono said with a smirk. "You had a small taste of what Emi can do. But you don't have the slightest clue of what Kotori is capable of."

"Why's that?"

"Have you ever heard Slayer Magic?" Kono questioned.

"Slayer Magic?" Blake repeated, looking at the wizard with a confused expression on her face.

"By that look on your face, I'll take that as a no. Well you and that friend of yours will soon learn how deadly this magic can really be." Wind started to blow around both Blake and Kono as their duel was about to begin.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Erza?" Gray asked as he and Erza ran through the streets of Magnolia, trying to find Team RWBY. Erza looked down, thinking back to the theory she came up with back at the guild hall.

"I can't tell for sure." Erza said. "But if I'm correct, then Ruby and her friends could be targeted by that guild. However if we capture one of the members of that guild, then we'll be one step closer to getting Team RWBY back to their home. Gray, find Natsu and Lucy and tell them to head back here." Gray nodded as the two wizards split up. Gray went to find the celestial wizard and the hot-headed dragon slayer as Erza looks for the huntresses.

* * *

Weiss charged towards Kotori, trying to strike her with Myrtenaster but Kotori didn't attempt to move or dodge it. "Ice Dragon's Scales!" Kotori's body started to be covered in scales made of ice. As Myrtenaster got closer to Kotori, the wizard grabbed the weapon with her scaled-covered hand.

"This is a nice rapier you have." Kotori said with a smirk on her face. "It's too bad that it only looks sharp. The ice scales you see on my body are thicker than normal ice and harder than steel. Not even fire magic can melt this ice. Also…" Then ice slowly started to appear on Myrtenaster, causing to widen her eyes. "Anyone and anything that come in contact with me will be completely covered in ice." Weiss narrowed her eyes as she quickly used one of her glyphs and accelerated away from Kotori, getting her weapon out of the dragon slayer's grasp. Kotori looked down at the glyph as it disappeared. "That's unique ability you have there. But how long will that save you?"

'No way…' Weiss thought, looking at her Myrtenaster and the ice still on the weapon. She looked back at the dragon slayer and saw a smirk on her face. 'There's no way that one person could be that strong. No matter what I do, my attacks won't hurt her. I can't even get close to her. We may be in over our heads here.'

* * *

Another explosion erupted as Ruby jumped back from the smoke, breathing heavily as Emi calmly walked towards her with a smirk on her face. "Now then, shall we raise the curtain on Act 2?" She asked as the battle between her and Ruby begins.

To be continued…


	5. Yang Rises!

Chapter 5: Yang Rises!

Lucy and Natsu walked towards the train, waiting for the next train to the town where their client lives, much to the dismay of the pink–haired dragon slayer.

"Do we have to take a train?" Natsu whined. "It would a lot better if we just walk to the guy!"

"In your dreams!" Lucy shouted. "It'll take us three days to get there if we travel by foot. We're taking the train, rather you like it or not!"

"I thought I would find you two here." A familiar voice said, getting the two wizards' attention. Lucy and Natsu looked behind their shoulders and saw Gray standing behind them.

"Hey Gray, what's up?" Lucy said.

"Erza wants you two to head back to the guild now." Gray said. "It's Ruby and her team. They're in danger." Lucy and Natsu

"Then why are we standing around here for?" Natsu shouted as he ran towards the exit. "We have to help them!"

* * *

Blake and Kono continued to cross swords with neither giving the other an advantage for too long. Soon Kono started to push the faunus back, swinging his sword forcing it at her. Kono swung his blade down towards her but it was blocked. Blake pushed Kono back and quickly regained her balance.

"That's some impressive sword skills you have, young lady." Kono said impressed. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name is Blake Belladonna." Blake said, introducing herself.

"I see. Well Ms. Belladonna, our battle wouldn't last too long if I continue to battle you at this level." Kono pushed up one of his shelves and revealed four metal bands on his arms. "So, I'll fight at the level of an S-Class wizard." Blake narrowed her eyes Kono as he charged towards her again.

* * *

Yang and Suzuki charged towards each other, yelling a fierce cry. They threw a punch at each other, hitting each other in the face. The force of their punches sends the both of them crashing through the walls behind them.

"That hurt." Yang said, wiping her lip. She looked over at Suzuki and saw that she was getting back to her feet. "She's tough. This fight will take forever at this rate."

"What's wrong?" Suzuki taunted. "Having trouble fighting someone using your very own strength?"

"My own strength? Sorry, but I don't think my hits were ever that soft. If you wanted to copy me, you have to put a little more Yang into it!"

"Fine then, I guess you won't mind if I use one of your attacks." Suzuki said. "Ember Celica: Tempest Fang!" Yang widens her eyes as she felt the force of ten of her own punches hitting her at once. Yang coughed up a little blood as she stumbled back from Suzuki. "Now is that better? Or do you need another demonstration?"

Yang glared at Suzuki, wiping the blood from her lip. Not only did the wizard copy her appearance, but she copied the attacks that Yang hasn't used since she was enrolled into Beacon. Yang charged towards Suzuki, throwing a punch at her but it was easily caught by the wizard. Yang widens her eyes in shock.

"What?" Suzuki said with a smirk. "Is that all you got?" Suzuki punched Yang in the stomach and fired a blast from her version of Ember Celica, knocking the blonde brawler to the ground.

'What's going on?' Yang thought as she coughed up more blood. 'Are her punches really getting stronger? Or maybe…' Yang punched the ground, seeing if she could make a hole in it. But it was as she feared, she couldn't.

"So you figured it out?" Suzuki questioned. "It's a nice touch with my magic, isn't it? My magic copies the appearance and power of my opponents, making me as strong as they were the moment our fight begins. And I've added a little twist, whenever I hit with one of your own attacks, the amount of energy I put into the attack is drained from your body. Do you get it now? You can't beat me. You no longer have the power to do so. It's over. Tempest Fang!" Suzuki threw another punch at Yang with Ember Celica again as the scene turned black.

* * *

Blake and Kono continued to cross blades and the two were still at a stalemate. When their blades collided again, Blake widened her eyes, noticing that the force Kono put into his swing was weaker than it was earlier. Blake started to push the wizard back, forcing Kono to go on the defensive. Kono quickly jumped back as Blake swung Gambol Shroud down at him.

"I don't get it." Blake said.

"Don't get what?" Kono questioned.

"Earlier I thought you told me that you'll battle with all of an S-Class wizard. But judging by the last attack, But right, you're nowhere near S-Class. So what's really going on?"

Kono smirked at Blake's comment. "Exacta, you got it." He said.

"I got what?"

"As you just said, my current power level isn't close to that of a wizard who has reached the rank of S-Class. It pleases me that you've guessed correctly. So you pass."

"What?" Blake said, narrowing her eyes.

"That was a test." Kono explained. "I wanted to see whether or not if you can gauge my power level. Otherwise what would be the point of gauging you in a potent S-Class level? It would be a waste if you can't tell the difference." Kono pointed his blade at lowest metal band on his arm and cut the band off. He charged towards Blake and swung his sword at her. Blake blocked the attack as Kono went past her. Blake widens her eyes noticing the difference between this attack and his last one.

'Did his attack just get stronger?' The cat faunus thought. Kono smirked as cut off another metal band on his arm. He turned around and rushed towards Blake. They crossed blades and Blake started to get pushed back a little, feeling Kono's power still continuing to increase.

"Stop playing!" Blake shouted, pushing Kono back.

"I'm sure that you're starting to feel it, don't you?" Kono questioned. "We're almost there. Get ready…" Kono cut off his third metal band. "…because now, I'm at S-Class!" Blake widens her eyes as Kono charged at her again and an explosion erupted.

* * *

Yang fell to the ground again after feeling another one of her own attacks coming from Suzuki. Suzuki looked at the bawler with a smirk on her face. "What was that you said earlier?" she taunted. "I think it was, 'A carbon copy is nothing compared to the original.' And you're right. The original pales in comparison to this version. Good-bye." Suzuki balled her fist and lowered it towards Yang's face. But before it could hit the huntress, Yang managed to catch it. "Wha…" Then Yang used her free hand and punched Suzuki in the chin.

Suzuki stumbled back a few feet as Yang stood back up and her blond hair started to glow. 'What the…What the hell?!' Suzuki thought, looking at the brawler. 'How is she standing up after taking a beating like that?'

"There…that was the type of wake up I need." Yang said, opening her eyes and revealed that they've turned red. "Come on, where's the next one?"

"Why you…Don't get too cocky!" Suzuki shouted in a rage as she threw another punch towards Yang but Yang caught it.

"Now I got you. Ember Celica…" Yang punched Suzuki in the stomach. "…Infinity Fang!" The force from Yang's punch sent Suzuki crashing through the wall behind her. Suzuki winched in pain, glaring at the huntress standing over her.

To be continued…


	6. Huntresses vs Nightwing

Chapter 6: Huntresses vs. Nightwing

Blake slowly got back to her feet after the full force of Kono's attack. "Well can you feel it?" Kono questioned. "This is an S-Class wizard's magic energy. This is an S-Class wizard's power!" Kono and Blake crossed swords again but Kono getting the better of the exchange. "And this, my friend, is an S-Class wizard's…" Kono and Blake's blades crossed again with Kono's inching closer to Blake. "…blade." Kono lowered his sword and slashed Blake's shoulder. Kono started to rapidly thrust his sword towards Blake with Blake blocking each attack but continues to get pushed back. "What's the matter?! Come on!"

Blake blocked Kono's last attack but the force of it pushed her back several feet. Blake quickly rebounded and charged towards Kono. Kono smirked and pushed Blake away with his sword, sending her crashing into one of the trees behind her. Blake got out of the smoke and charged again. Kono widen his eyes when he saw Blake aiming towards his legs. He jumped in the air, avoiding the faunus' blade. Kono landed his feet with a smirk as he slashed Blake's back. Kono stuck his hand out and a light blue magic circle opened up. "Gale Force…Canon de Presion!" Blake quickly jumped out of the way as a large amount of pressurized air was shot towards her like a cannon.

"It's useless." Blake widens her eyes as she started to dodge a barrage of balls made from pressurized air that was being fired at her. "I wonder how long you will last." Blake continued to dodge Kono's attack until one of the air balls finally hit her. "Do you like it? Those were my Balas de Aire." Blake glared at Kono, trying to catch her breath. "So tell me, how are you holding there? You're looking a little tired, if you don't mind my saying." Kono walked towards Blake and raised his sword over his head. "Don't you think it's time for you to get serious?" Blake disappeared from Kono's sight. Kono smirked as the faunus appeared behind him and he grabbed her arm. Blake gritted her teeth in frustration as Kono looked at her. "Look at you, you're exhausted. Are you sure that you'll be ok? In a battle between equals, you wouldn't one of them be so worn out." Kono used some of his strength and threw Blake in front of him. A magic circle opened up and fired an air ball at the faunus, creating an explosion when it hit her.

Blake landed on her feet before falling to a knee. She got back to both of her feet, still breathing heavily from exhaustion. 'Something's not right here.' She thought. 'His attacks are getting stronger and stronger. But how? Unless…'

* * *

(Flashback)

Kono pushed up one of his shelves and revealed four metal bands on his arms. "So, I'll fight at the level of an S-Class wizard." Blake narrowed her eyes Kono as he charged towards her again. Kono pointed his blade at lowest metal band on his arm and cut the band off. He charged towards Blake and swung his sword at her. Blake blocked the attack as Kono went past her. Blake widens her eyes noticing the difference between this attack and his last one.

'Did his attack just get stronger?' The cat faunus thought. Kono smirked as cut off another metal band on his arm. He turned around and rushed towards Blake. They crossed blades and Blake started to get pushed back a little, feeling Kono's power still continuing to increase.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Blake narrowed her eyes, figuring out how Kono's strength continued to increase. "What's that look?" Kono questioned, looking at the faunus.

"Those bands on your arms…they're some sort of limiters, aren't they?" Blake said. "I've noticed when you cut off one of them, the strength you put in your attack increases. At first, I wondered why you showed me the metal band when you declared that you'll fight with the strength of an S-Class Wizard. But now I know."

Kono smirked and said, "So you were paying attention. You're correct. The metal bands I had on were special weight that limits my magic energy I use in battle. I'm surprised that you were able to figure it out. But don't think that it'll give some sort an advantage. Right now, you're still at my mercy!" Kono fired another air ball at Blake, hitting her directly. Then Blake slowly stated to fade away. "What?!" Kono felt something slash his back. He turned around and saw Blake behind him with his blood dripping from her blade.

"It's true that my strength won't able to match as it is now." Blake said. "But I'm far from helpless. I will defeat you, one way or another."

* * *

Kotori put her hand close to her mouth and blew out a cloud of snow and ice at Weiss. Weiss jumped out of the way but one of her legs was caught and slowly started to freeze. She fell to the ground, looking at the ice covering her leg. Weiss narrowed her eyes as she broke the ice with Myrtenaster's hilt.

"What's wrong?" Kotori taunted, getting Weiss' attention. "You look like you got a lot on your mind. Or maybe it's the realization finally started to set in."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss said.

"I'm talking about the realization that you and your friends can't win. You could feel it, can't you? You can fell that we're overwhelming you. Compared to our power, you're completely helpless. Ice Dragon's Waxing Fang!" Weiss quickly jumped out of the way of Kotori's attack and charged towards the dragon slayer. "Charging towards me again? Not a smart move. But I won't give you the chance to regret that decision. Ice Dragon's Roar!" Weiss widen her eyes as she stopped and jumped out of the way of Kotori's blast. "Even if you try to attack like that, knowing what happened to your little weapon, I won't let you anywhere close to me."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, thinking of another form of attack. The dial on Myrtenaster turned and stopped at the blue crystal. Weiss fired icy projectiles at the dragon slayer. "My, my, that's no ordinary rapier, isn't it? But is that all you got?"

"Far from it!" Weiss shouted, creating a glyph below Kotori. At an incredible speed, a column of ice shot out of the ground as Kotori

'Now she's trying to be creative.' Kotori thought as she jumped out of the way of another ice column coming out of the ground. The dial turned toward a red crystal as with a whipping motion, Weiss lanced a line of fire towards Kotori. The dragon slayer smirked as she jumped away from the fire. She looked up and saw Weiss using a glyph to stand on the side of one of her ice columns. The blade turned cyan and electricity coursed through as Weiss charged towards Kotori. 'She must have a death wish if she think that is going to work.' Weiss let out a battle cry as she went pass Kotori, shattering her ice scales. 'No way…she broke through the scales?' Kotori thought in shock. Weiss landed gracefully on her feet as Kotori fell to the ground. Kotori looked up at Weiss with a murderous glare on her face.

* * *

Ruby skidded on the ground after dodging another of Emi's sound wave attacks. Emi looked over at the red-hooded girl with a smirk on her face. "You're very jumpy." She said. "I've noticed that you're starting to move a little faster than when we started. But how long do you plan to keep this up? I'm done playing this little game of cat and mouse." Ruby gritted her teeth as she turned Crescent Rose to its sniper rifle form and fire a round of bullets at Emi. Emi closed her eyes and sighed. "Sound Wall!" The bullets stopped in mid-air before they reached Emi and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes but Ruby was gone. Ruby appeared behind Emi with Crescent Rose in its scythe form. Ruby slashed Emi with her scythe but Emi started to fade.

'What the…' Ruby thought as she felt something hit her in the back again. She turned around to face the wizard but she wasn't there.

"Look behind you." Emi said, getting Ruby. Ruby turned towards Emi and charged towards her. Before she could attack, something tripped her up and made her fall to the ground. Ruby looked at what caused her to trip and saw Emi. "Did you like my little trick? Didn't it look like I was in two places at once? I called it my Twin Acceleration. I fused my speed and sound magic to create a duplicate of myself. Well you think that you were attacking me, I can appear from anything around you won't know it. Let's test it out, shall we?" Emi disappear again as Ruby got back to her feet, trying to find the wizard.

"Ok, where would she attack from?" Ruby said, looking around for Emi. Then Ruby felt something hit her in the back, "Behind…" Ruby looked behind her shoulder and hit something hit her right hip. "From the right…." She turned her right and something hit her back. "The left…" She turned to the left and felt something hitting her back again.

"It's useless. My speed can't be tracked by the human eye. Now take this, Twin Accel…Sound Palms!" Four magic circles opened up around Ruby and sound waves hit her all directions, creating an explosion. Emi appeared in front of the smoke with a smirk on her face. "Now do you see? There one man that can match speed. But from the look of things, I may have surpassed even him." The smoke cleared and revealed Ruby still on her feet but showing the damage that Emi's attack did on her. 'No way…she withstood all of that and is still standing?'

"I don't care how fast you are." Ruby said. "I don't care how strong to you are? I will defeat you. So until this battle is done, I won't fall until one of us is down for good."

To be continued…


	7. Yang Fire

Chapter 7: Yang Fire

Yang and Suzuki charged towards each other, yelling a fierce cry. They threw a punch at each other, hitting each other in the face. The force of their punches sends the both of them crashing through the walls behind them.

"That hurt." Yang said, wiping her lip. She looked over at Suzuki and saw that she was getting back to her feet. "She's tough. This fight will take forever at this rate."

'She's stronger than I gave what I gave her credit for.' Suzuki thought, glaring at Yang. 'If this battle continued at the rate its going, we'll take ourselves out from exhaustion. In that case, I know just the thing that will end this.'

Yang fired a barrage of gauntlets at Suzuki, who easily dodged them. Suzuki charged towards throwing a punch at Yang. Yang quickly dodged the punch and gave Suzuki a round kick to the gut, pushing her back. Yang then fired a blast from her Ember Celica at Suzuki, creating an explosion. "Now you're done! Tempest Fang!" Yang punched Suzuki in the face and the wizard soon felt the force of ten punches from the huntress.

'Did that do it?' Yang thought. Suzuki stumbled back and fell to her knees as she changed back into her original form. Yang charged towards the wizards to finish her off.

"You fell for it." Suzuki said with a smirk. Yang looked at the wizard confused as a figure appeared behind Yang and fired at a blast her, causing an explosion and sending her some wooden creates. The smoke cleared and revealed Yang's attacker.

"What the…" Yang said, getting to her feet. "Who the hell did that?" Yang widens her eyes when she looked at her attacker. It looks exactly like her.

"Do you like it?" 'Yang' asked with a smirk and in Suzuki's voice. Yang narrowed her eyes at the wizard. "I'm surprised I haven't used this before." Her voice started to change and sounded like Yang. "My mimic magic doesn't only copy my opponent's attacks and appearance. It also lets me make a copy their appearance as well, to the very last detail. Now I don't lift a finger. My new friend will finish the job for me." Suzuki's clone slowly walked towards Yang. "So let's see if your little theory is right." Her pace started to quicken. "Is the original better than its copy?!" 'Yang' dashed towards Yang and threw a punch at her.

Yang caught the punch and threw one of her own which was caught by Suzuki's clone. "Ok you're on!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red and her hair started to glow. 'Yang' smirked as she used Suzuki's mimic magic to copy what Yang just did. They jumped back a few feet and charged towards each other, throwing a punch at each other. Their fist connected, sending a shockwave to each other and pushing both Yangs into the wall behind them.

Both Yangs slowly get back to their feet, glaring at each other. Yang let a fierce cry as she charged towards Suzuki's clone of her. 'Yang' charged towards Yang and the two locked hands, trying to push the other back. They broke away from each other, trying to catch their breath. Yang charged towards Suzuki, punching her in the gut. Suzuki returned with an uppercut to Yang's jaw. Yang kicked Suzuki in the face as she returns with a knee to Yang's gut. The both girls gave each other a right hook to the face, pushing each other back a few feet. They charged towards each other again, ready to strike again. 'Yang' threw a jab at Yang but Yang dodged it. Yang threw her jab and punched 'Yang' in the face. 'Yang' fell to the ground and skidded back several feet from Yang. Suzuki's clone grunted in pain as she slowly got back to her feet. Yang threw a punch at the clone but the clone caught it.

"Ember Celica: Infinity Fang!" 'Yang' shouted, punched in the original in the gut. Yang widens her eyes as pain coursing throughout her body as if she got struck by a train. The force of the attack pushed Yang back and sends her through several crates and a wall. Yang tried to get back to her feet but the damage she took from the attack wouldn't let her.

"Well what you do?" Suzuki said smugly. "I guess the original isn't all that after all." She looked at her version of Yang. "Finish her off. It'll be one less huntress in this world. Mistress Ito will be pleased." 'Yang' walked towards the fallen brawler and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. Yang closed her eyes, waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead she heard the sound of the punch hitting a piece of metal. She looked up and saw a sword separating her from Suzuki's clone.

"That's enough, do you think?" A familiar voice rang in Yang's ears. She looked up and saw Erza standing over her.

"E…Erza…" Yang said weakly.

"Sorry that I couldn't make it here sooner." Erza said to Yang. She looked back at Suzuki and saw the guild emblem on her body. "It appears that my theory was correct."

"What are you talking about? What theory?"

"I'll give you the details later. Right now, you and your friends are in danger. You've been targeted by her guild, Nightwing. Right now, your friends are battling her other members." Yang's eyes widen with the idea of her sister being in danger.

"Damn!" Suzuki cursed, looking at Erza. "The last thing I want is someone from the Fairy Tail guild interfering. Well it don't matter, it's not like it'll make a bit of difference anyway. Once I'm through with the Titania, I'll…" Then a gold circle opened up underneath Yang and engulfs her in golden flames. Suzuki widens her eyes as Yang slowly got back to her feet. She couldn't move and fear filled her body. "What?! What the hell is this?!" She slowly started to back away from Yang.

'Those flames…' Erza thought, looking at the flames that engulfed Yang. 'Is that…'

Yang looked down at her hands as the flames disappeared. She balled her fists and they were engulfed in the golden flames. "I don't know what just happened. But I like it." Suzuki's clone threw a punch at Yang with Ember Celica but it met by Yang's flaming fists and shattered into pieces. Yang punched the clone with the flame covered fists and the clone disappeared.

'She broke my magic?!' Suzuki thought in shock, watching her clone of Yang disappeared after being defeated by Yang's magic imbued punch.

"Ember Celica: Burning Fang!" Yang shouted, punching Suzuki in the gut with flaming fist. Suzuki yelled in pain as the golden flames engulfed his body and she was send crashing through a wall. The flame died down and revealed Suzuki lying on the ground unconscious. "I told you. The copy is nothing compared to the original." Yang's eyes got heavy as her body went limp from exhaustion. Before Yang fell to the ground, Erza grabbed her and helped her up. She looked at the unconscious form of Yang with a small smile on her face.

To be continued…


	8. Weiss vs Kotori

Chapter 8: Weiss vs. Kotori

Weiss charged towards Kotori, trying to strike her with Myrtenaster but Kotori easily moved out of the way. "Ice Dragon's…" Kotori took a deep breath. "…Roar!"

A glyph appeared under Weiss's feet as a blast of snow and ice was fired at the heiress. Weiss use the glyph to swiftly move out of the way as the area behind her is being covered in ice. Weiss spin the dial on her rapier until it stopped on an icy blue crystal, coating the blade in an icy blue aura. Weiss stabbed the air several times, firing ice-like bolts at Kotori. Kotori smirked, making no adepts to dodge as the bolts hit her and created an explosion. The smoke cleared and revealed that the attack had no visual effect on Kotori.

"Now it's my turn again!" Kotori said as she coats her hands in ice, turning them into claws. "Ice Dragon's…" Kotori charged towards Weiss. "…Crushing Fang!"

Weiss quickly pointing Myrtenaster to the ground as the dust created a shield of ice, blocking Kotori's attack.

"That's not going to work!" Kotori said with a smirk as her ice claw shattered Weiss's shield, slashing her shoulder. Weiss winched in pain, grabbing her injured shoulder. "Ice Dragon's Twin Fang!" Kotori swung both of her ice claws at Weiss. Weiss tried to block the attack with Myrtenaster the best she could but was overpowered. Kotori kicked Weiss hard in the gut, sending her crashing into a tree.

Weiss fell to the ground again after taking another one of Kotori's attack. She skidded back a few feet until she hit a tree covered in ice back first. She struggled to get to her feet but collapsed due to the damage she had taken.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kotori asked.

'Come on Weiss, you have to get back up.' Weiss thought, tightening the grip on her rapier. 'I have to find a way to catch her off guard, but how?' Her eyes widen when an idea popped into her head. 'That's it!' The dial on Myrtenaster started to turn as Weiss slowly started to get up.

"You still want to keep going?" Kotori said with a sigh as she slowly walked towards the heiress. "I guess there's no point to dragging this out any further than it has to go." The dial stopped turning and the aura on the blade turned red. "I'll end it now."

Weiss got back to one knee as she looked up and saw Kotori standing over her, ready to finish her. Kotori lowered one of her ice claws down on Weiss. Her eyes widen as Weiss jabbed her rapier at the ice claw, stabbing her hand. Kotori winced in pain as she felt a burning sensation in hand, like it's on fire. She looked at the pierced hand and saw the ice around it quickly melting away,

'Now's my chance….' Weiss thought, pulling her rapier out of Kotori's hand. She created some glyphs heading towards the dragon slayer.

"Not these things again!" Kotori said, looking at Weiss's glyphs. Weiss started to leap one glyph to another as the aura on Myrtenaster changed from red to purple. Weiss jumped on the last flying glyphs and angled it towards Kotori. "I see." Kotori looked at the heiress. "You're trying something new with those things. But it's not going to save you." Kotori tried to jump towards Weiss but couldn't. She looked down at her feet and saw a black glyph, holding her in her position. "What?!"

'Now!' Weiss shouted in her mind as she jumped off the glyph towards Kotori.

"You left yourself wide open!" Kotori shouted. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Another blast of snow and ice was released from Kotori's mouth and flew towards Weiss. Weiss quickly made another glyph and jumped off it, avoiding the attack. Weiss landed on her feet and charged towards Kotori, jabbing her rapier at her. "Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Kotori swung her claw towards, blocking Myrtenaster before it could reach her. The dust built up in the blade, causing it to explode and send Kotori crashing through a tree.

"Did that do it?" Weiss asked herself, leaning on her weapon. The smoke started to clear and revealed Kotori slowly getting back to her feet.

"You damn brat!" Kotori shouted angrily, glaring at Weiss. "You'll pay for that! I'm done playing around with you!" Then a giant glyph appeared on the ground, started to spin at a fast pace. The aura on Myrtenaster changed into a bright cyan color as electricity surge through the blade. "You must think I'm stupid, do you?! I'm not falling for another one of your tricks! Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Kotori charged towards Weiss, swinging her ice claw down at the heiress. Before the claw could touch her, Weiss disappeared and a glyph appeared in front of Kotori.

A flash of lighting came out of the glyph, piercing through Kotori. Kotori widen her eyes as her body get electrocuted, making her cry in pain. She looked behind her and saw Weiss standing there, glaring at her. "Damn it…" Kotori said as she fell to the ground.

Weiss skidded on the ground, breathing heavily as she looked at her fallen opponent. "I think that should do it." She said. "Now I need to find Blake. We have to help Ruby."

"Just where do you think you're going?" Kotori said, stopping Weiss before she could move. Weiss looked at the dragon slayer and saw that she's slowly getting to her feet. A light blue aura wrapped itself around Kotori's body.

"No way…" Weiss said in shock that the dragon slayer is getting back up.

"I must admit, you're stronger than what I first thought. But I'm afraid this is where our little game ends. I never thought that I would use this but you left me with no choice. Ice Drive!" Light blue patches appeared all over Kotori.

Soon the air around Weiss started to cool down to the point where her body started to shake for the cold. 'What's going on?' she thought. 'It's gotten so cold all of the sudden. Is she doing this?'

"What's wrong?" Kotori taunted. "Is it a little too cold for you? That's too bad because it only gets worse from here. But not to worry, you won't have to suffer for long. Ice Dragon's Roar!" Kotori released a powerful version of her breath at the heiress. Weiss quickly jumped out of the way as the attack not only froze the area behind her but destroyed it. Weiss looked at the destroyed area with widen eyes. As she turned around to face Kotori, the dragon slayer was gone.

"What the…" Weiss said shocked. "Where did she go?" Weiss looked around the area for the dragon slayer but she was nowhere to be found. But unknown to the heiress, a pair of eyes appeared on the ice behind her. Kotori smirked as she appeared out of the ice, preparing to attack.

"Ice Dragon…" Weiss widen her eyes as she looked behind her shoulder and saw the dragon slayer. "…Waxing Fang!" Weiss screamed in pain as she was getting slashed by Kotori's ice fangs. Then Kotori kicked Weiss in the face, sending her crashing into a tree. Kotori walked over to the faller huntress and picked her up by her collar. Ice started to cover Weiss' collar and slowly began to spread throughout her body. "It's over. The moment that this ice covers your body, it'll be the moment that your life ends. To be honest, I don't know what Mistress Ito see in weaklings like you. Well at this point, it doesn't really matter. Once I'm finished with you, I'll help my brother to kill that friend of yours. Then, we'll deal with that girl with the red hood."

Weiss gritted her teeth in frustration as the ice continues to spread through her body. She grabbed Kotori's arm as tight as she could before her arms was completely frozen. "No, you're not." She said. "I won't let you lay a figure on them."

"Oh really, what will you do about it since you'll be completely frozen in a minute?" Kotori asked, using her magic energy to speed up the freezing process.

"I will stop you, one way or another." Weiss said as her body is almost completely frozen. "I won't let you hurt anyone of my team, no matter what!" Then a white magic circle opened up underneath Weiss as her body is covered in a white aura, forcing Kotori let go of her.

"What the…" Kotori said shocked. "What's going on?!" Her eyes widen when the ice that covered Weiss shattered into pieces, releasing the heiress from her icy cocoon. "There's no way…" Then black snow started to surround itself around Weiss as the heiress looked at Kotori with a fierce glare on her face.

To be continued…


	9. Blake vs Kono

Chapter 9: Blake vs. Kono

Ruby skidded back a few feet after trying to block another one of Emi's attack with her scythe. She fell down to one knee, breathing heavily. Emi walked towards the red hooded girl, who struggles to get back to both feet.

"You're quite stubborn." Emi said with a sign. "Fine, I'll end this little fight now." Emi stuck her hand out towards Ruby and a silver circle appeared in front of it. "Sound Burst…Cannon!" Ruby felt a huge amount of pressure hitting her stomach as an explosion erupted from where she was.

* * *

"What the…" Kotori said shocked. "What's going on?!" Her eyes widen when the ice that covered Weiss shattered into pieces, releasing the heiress from her icy cocoon. "There's no way…" Then black snow started to surround itself around Weiss as the heiress looked at Kotori with a fierce glare on her face. Kotori's shocked expression turned into one of anger as she prepares attack again. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Kotori fired another powerful stream of snow and ice at Weiss. This time, Weiss didn't dodge the attack but she stood her ground as she took the attack head on. Weiss opened her mouth and ate the snow and ice from the attack. "What?!" Kotori widen her eyes as her ice was being devoured by her opponent.

Weiss opened her mouth again and fired a blast of black ice and snow at Kotori. Kotori cried in pain as she hit by Weiss' attack. 'Impossible…she has that type of slayer magic. God Slayer Magic…' Kotori fell to the ground and loss consciousness.

Weiss was breathing heavily as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. She looked at her hands, wandering what just happened. 'This power…' she thought. 'It wasn't my semblance. It was magic. But what type of magic is it? I'll worry about it later.' Weiss slowly got back to her feet. 'Right now, I have to find the others.' Before she could take a step, her vision started to blur. Her body was feeling the effects of the beating she took from Kotori.

"Damn!" she cursed quietly as her vision turned black. Before she fell to the ground, something grabbed her and held her up.

"Hold on, I got you." A familiar voice said. It was Lucy. She looked around the battlefield and saw the damage that was caused as well as the unconscious Kotori. "Come on; let's head back to the guild."

* * *

Blake skidded on the ground after getting pushed back by Kono. Kono readied his sword as a light blue circle appeared on the blade. "Wind Sword…" He raises the sword over his shoulder. "… Gale Cortador!" He lowered his sword, releasing a projectile of wind and firing it towards Blake.

Blake quickly jumped out of the way as the projectile cut several trees into pieces. Her sheathe changed into its weapon form as she fires at Kono. Kono swung his sword sideways, releasing another air projectile and deflecting the bullets.

"That's quite an interesting weapon you have there." Kono said, looking at Blake's Gambol Shroud.

"I should say the same about your sword." Blake said.

"Oh this thing, it's just an ordinary sword. The attack you saw was caused by my wind magic. However it's not as strong when I'm using a sword. Did you want a demonstration on how strong my magic really is?" Kono stuck his hand out and a light blue circle appeared. "Gale Force…Canon de Presion!"

Blake widens her eyes as she felt a large amount of air pushing her back, sending her through several trees. The cat faunus struggled to her feet, using her sword to help.

"Gale Force…Latigo de Aire!" Kono used two fingers and released a whip made of pressure air and lashed it at Blake. Blake quickly jumped out of the way as the air whip cut through the destroyed trees and the ones that still standing.

'That's too close!' Blake thought, looking at the cut-up trees. She leaped up to the nearest tree and climbed to the highest branch.

"Look above you!" Kono shouted, forcing Blake to look up at the sky. She saw Kono standing in mid air with light blue circle at the soles of his feet. He descended towards the faunus, swinging his sword at her. Blake quickly blocked with her sword but was pushed of the branch she was standing on, crashing to the ground below.

"Gale Force…" Kono pointed his index finger at her. Blake slowly got back to her feet, glaring at the wizard. "…Bala de Aire!" A barrage of bullets made of air fired, heading towards the faunus. Blake quickly ran from her spot, avoiding the air bullets. Kono followed her with his finger, still firing the bullets at her. One of the bullets struck Blake in her leg, causing her to fell to the ground and skidding a few feet. Blake winched in pain, holding her shot leg.

Kono smirked as he jumped from the branch and a light blue circle appeared on the bottom of his foot. "Gale Force…" Kono started to descend towards Blake in a rapid pace. "…Pulse Aire!" Blake quickly jumped out of the way as Kono crashed to the ground. She winched in pain when she landed on her injured leg. She shook off the pain and turned towards Kono, who stood back up in the dust cloud he created.

"You've stopped running." Kono said as the dust cloud cleared. "Why is that? Have you decided to fight back? Or did you realize that you can't run forever especially with one good leg?" Blake didn't respond to Kono's question. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to say something?" Blake still didn't respond. "Fine, don't talk then. It wouldn't matter once you're dead. Latigo de Aire!" He lashed a pressure air whip at the faunus but she disappeared before it could her. "What?!"

Kono winched in pain as he felt something sharp slashing his back. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Blake with her weapon over her shoulder. "Damn you!" he cursed, swinging his sword at her but she disappeared again. Blood spilled out of his shoulder, then his right arm, his left leg, and his left hip. "That's enough! It's time to end this!"

Blake appeared in front of Kono, readying her blade to attack again. Kono stuck his hand out at her. "Canon de Presion!" he shouted, releasing a large amount of air at the faunus and destroying the area behind her. Blake held her ground as she continued to push her way to Kono.

"There's no way!" Kono shouted in disbelief. "Nobody could withstand that spell!" He added more air into his attack, trying to push Blake back but couldn't. Blake let out a loud battle cry as she swung her sword at Kono, cutting him down. Kono dropped his sword as his blood came out of the cut on his chest and spilled to the ground. Kono fell to his knees and hit the ground face first.

Blake fell to ground on her butt, breathing heavily. "It's done." She said, looking at Kono. "You fought well. But you still lost to me."

Kono chuckled and said, "I guess I've underestimated you. I got a little over confident and made a mistake. Mistress Ito would be greatly disappointed."

"Mistress Ito?" Blake repeated. "Who's that?"

"I guess no choice but to tell you since you've defeated me." Kono said. "But I can't tell you everything. She is the one in charge of our guild. She is known as the 'Shadow Woman' due to her superb expertise of a certain type Shadow Magic. Even if your friends manage to defeat my comrades, you don't have a chance in hell to defeat her. That's all you're going to get out of me." Kono closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

'The Shadow Woman?' Blake thought. 'And she's the head of their guild. I need to ask Master Marakov about this. But first, I need to find to the others.'

"Hey Blake!" A familiar voice shouted, getting Blake's attention. Blake looked around her shoulder and saw Gray walking towards her.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Erza thought that you and the others might need some help." Gray said. He looked around the area and saw the damage caused from the battle as well as the unconscious Kono. "What happened here?"

"I'll explain later." Blake said, standing back up. "Right now, we have to help Ruby." Gray nodded but before they could move, a magic circle opened up underneath Blake and trapping her inside a ball of pressurized air.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't let you that." Kono said, surprising Blake and Gray as he slowly got to his feet.

"Bastard, let her go!" Gray shouted. "She's already beaten you."

"She defeated me, yes. But she didn't finish the job. As punishment, she'll suffocate in that ball while I'll deal with the rest of her little friends."

"That's not gonna happen." Gray said, throwing his shirt off. "If you wanna to get to them, you'll go through me first."

Kono smirked and said, "As you wish."

* * *

Inside Kono's air ball, Blake was struggling to breathe as she feels the air leaving her body.

'It's getting to harder to breathe.' She thought. 'I need to get out of here. I have to stop him.' Then Blake's body started to glow as well as her weapon. 'What the…what's going on?' The glow started to radiate outside of the air ball, getting Gray and Kono's attention.

"What's happening?" Kono questioned. The glow died down and the air ball was dispersed. Kono widen his eyes at what happened to his air ball and the person who destroyed it. It was the faunus that he tried to suffocate, Blake, but her attire and weapon are different that what she had before.

To be continued…


	10. Ruby vs Emi

Chapter 10: Ruby vs. Emi

_On their way to respond to their first quest outside of the guild, Ruby and her friends were attack by members of the dark guild known as Nightwing. Team RWBY had their back against the wall due to the dark wizards' magic. As the huntresses were on the edge of being defeated, they've unlocked a unique magic power inside of them._

_Then a gold circle opened up underneath Yang and engulfs her in golden flames. Suzuki widens her eyes as Yang slowly got back to her feet. She couldn't move and fear filled her body. "What?! What the hell is this?!" She slowly started to back away from Yang. _

"_Ember Celica: Burning Fang!" Yang shouted, punching Suzuki in the gut with flaming fist. Suzuki yelled in pain as the golden flames engulfed her body and she was send crashing through a wall. The flame died down and revealed Suzuki lying on the ground unconscious._

"_What the…" Kotori said shocked. "What's going on?!" Her eyes widen when the ice that covered Weiss shattered into pieces, releasing the heiress from her icy cocoon. "There's no way…" Then black snow started to surround itself around Weiss as the heiress looked at Kotori with a fierce glare on her face. Kotori's shocked expression turned into one of anger as she prepares attack again. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Kotori fired another powerful stream of snow and ice at Weiss. This time, Weiss didn't dodge the attack but she stood her ground as she took the attack head on. Weiss opened her mouth and ate the snow and ice from the attack. "What?!" Kotori widen her eyes as her ice was being devoured by her opponent._

_Weiss opened her mouth again and fired a blast of black ice and snow at Kotori. Kotori cried in pain as she hit by Weiss' attack. 'Impossible…she has that type of slayer magic. God Slayer Magic…' Kotori fell to the ground and loss consciousness._

'_It's getting to harder to breathe.' Blake thought. 'I need to get out of here. I have to stop him.' Then Blake's body started to glow as well as her weapon. 'What the…what's going on?' The glow started to radiate outside of the air ball, getting Gray and Kono's attention._

"_What's happening?" Kono questioned. The glow died down and the air ball was dispersed. Kono widen his eyes at what happened to his air ball and the person who destroyed it. It was the faunus that he tried to suffocate, Blake, but her attire and weapon are different that what she had before. _

* * *

Kono's eyes widen as his air ball was destroyed and Blake's appearance changed. Blake's eye became more like a feline as a black tail appeared on her back. Her hair grew longer as the cat ears she hid under her bow spouted out. And her hands changed to that of animal claws. Kono's shocked expression changed back to a calm one. "My, my, what an unusual set of circumstances." He said. "I assume that is the Take Over magic I heard about."

'Is that Take Over magic?' Gray thought, looking at Blake. 'I've never anyone other than Mirajane, Elfman, and Lissanna used that type of magic.'

Blake looked down at her body and saw the changes to it. 'What happened to my body?' she thought. She put her hand on her head and noticed that her bow was gone. 'My bow…what happened to it?!'

"No matter…" Kono said, putting his blade near the last metal band on his arm and cut it off. "You won't live long enough to test it out. Now I'm at the level of a guild master! Prepare to feel a guild master's power!" He pointed his sword at the transformed faunus. "Gale Force… Canon de Presion!" Kono fired a powerful form of his Pressure Cannon at Blake, destroying the area behind her. The smoke cleared and the destroyed part of the forest but Blake was nowhere to be found. Kono started to laugh, thinking that he killed her. "Will you look at that?! I blew her away!"

"Not quite…" A familiar voice said, behind Kono. Kono looked behind his shoulder only to be punched in the face by the faunus and send crashing through a tree.

* * *

Emi disappear again as Ruby got back to her feet, trying to find the wizard. "Ok, where would she attack from?" Ruby said, looking around for Emi. Then Ruby felt something hit her in the back, "Behind…" Ruby looked behind her shoulder and hit something hit her right hip. "From the right…." She turned her right and something hit her back. "The left…" She turned to the left and felt something hitting her back again.

"It's useless. My speed can't be tracked by the human eye. Now take this, Twin Accel…Sound Palms!" Four magic circles opened up around Ruby and sound waves hit her all directions, creating an explosion. Emi appeared in front of the smoke with a smirk on her face. "Now do you see? There one man that can match speed. But from the look of things, I may have surpassed even him." The smoke cleared and revealed Ruby still on her feet but showing the damage that Emi's attack did on her. 'No way…she withstood all of that and is still standing?'

"I don't care how fast you are." Ruby said. "I don't care how strong to you are? I will defeat you. So until this battle is done, I won't fall until one of us is down for good." Emi looked at Ruby with widen eyes. Then a small chuckle escaped her lips and it turned to a full blown laugh. "What's so funny?"

"'Until one of us is down for good?'" Emi repeated. "What a bold declaration for a little girl like you, considering the state that you're in. And yet, you still think that you have a chance for defeating me. Well, let's change that shall we? Twin Acceleration!" Emi used her magic again and disappeared from Ruby's sight again. This time, Ruby didn't look around to find out where Emi would strike from. She closed her eyes, trying to sense where the wizard would attack from.

Ruby swung her scythe in front of her, thinking that she hit Emi but she hit an afterimage of the wizard. The real Emi appeared behind Ruby, ready to attack but she was hit by the pole of Ruby's scythe. 'What?!' Emi thought in shock. She tried to attack from another blind spot but Ruby quickly blocked it again. 'This is impossible! How is she keeping up with my Twin Acceleration?!' Emi looked at Ruby and that her eyes were closed. 'I get it. She couldn't follow me her eyes so she's using her other senses to find me. It's not going to be enough.'

"Twin Accel: Sound Palms!" Multiple Emis appeared around the red-hooded huntress, surrounding her. Ruby quickly used her semblance and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals as an explosion erupted. The smoke cleared and revealed that Ruby wasn't there anymore. Ruby appeared behind Emi and charged towards the wizards. Emi turned around only kicked in the face and stumbled back. Ruby pressed on the advantage and continued her charged.

"Now I got you!" Ruby shouted, swinging her scythe at Emi. As the point of the scythe touched Emi's body, a gray aura appeared around Emi and stopped the scythe from piercing her body. Ruby's eyes widen in shock. "W…What?! That's…"

Emi smirked as she put her palm near Ruby. "Sound Palm!" Ruby was pushed back several by the sound wave coming from her palm. "What's the matter? You look shocked about what just happened. That's surprising, considering where you and I come from."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you haven't figured it out. How could a wizard like me use my aura to protect myself your attack? It's quite simple really. It's because I'm not from Earth Land. I'm from Remnant just like you and my semblance is sound."

To be continued…


	11. The Vengeful

Chapter 11: The Vengeful

'She managed to avoid my cannon?!' Kono thought, slowly getting back to his feet. 'I see…that new form of her heightened her senses and increased her speed. And judging by that attack, her strength increased as well. Well then, let's see how long she'll be able to keep this up.' Kono fired a volley of air balls at Blake. Blake charged towards Kono, dodging every air ball that was fired. Kono narrowed his eyes as he increased the speed of his attack but Blake continued to dodge it effortlessly. As Blake got close enough Kono, she punched the wizard in the face and sends him crashing to the ground hard, knocking him unconscious.

Blake stood back up as her body started to glow again, returning to its original form. Blake looked down at her body and saw that it was back to normal. She touched the top of her head and noticed that her bow was still missing.

"Looking for this?" Gray asked, getting Blake's attention. Blake turned towards the ice wizard and saw that he was holding her black bow. "So that's what you were hiding under that bow."

Blake's face turned red as she snatched her bow out of Gray's hand. "Promise me that you wouldn't tell anyone about…this." She said, pointing her ears.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Besides I don't see what the problem is. It's not like anyone in the guild would think any less of you without your bow."

"I'm not sure about that." Blake said, "There are some very prejudice people in the world. I don't know how everyone else would treat me if they know about…" Blake was cut off when Gray put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"You never know unless you try." Gray said. "Besides, Fairy Tail isn't the guild that judges by how they look or what they are." Blake looked at the guild mark on her shoulder and nodded. "Come on, let's find your friend." Blake nodded as the two went into the forest to find Ruby.

* * *

Emi smirked as she put her palm near Ruby. "Sound Palm!" Ruby was pushed back several by the sound wave coming from her palm. "What's the matter? You look shocked about what just happened. That's surprising, considering where you and I come from."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby questioned.

"Come on, you haven't figured it out. How could a wizard like me use my aura to protect myself your attack? It's quite simple really. It's because I'm not from Earth Land. I'm from Remnant just like you and my semblance is sound."

"You're from Remnant?"

"That's right. I was once a student of Beacon Academy. My team was the best that school had to offer. No one could beat us. No one from our class, the upper classmen, or anymore from the other combat schools could hold a candle to us. We were unstoppable until one day…my team was attacked." Ruby widens her eyes in shock as Emi began to her story.

"It two months before graduation and my team were sent on one final mission as students." Emi explained."It went off without a hitch but as we were heading to Beacon…" Tears started to form and fall from Emi's eyes. "The White Fang attacked and murdered my team! The attack was so sudden, we didn't stand a chance. I was completely frozen in fear as I watched them die. I was lucky that I've survived. After I regained consciousness, I buried my comrades and wandered around the Emerald Forest without a place to return to. That was when I met her."

* * *

(Flashback)

A beaten and battered Emi sat a tree in the Emerald Forest. Her eyes were red after crying so much when she buried her friends.

"What are you doing sitting there?" A new voice asked, getting Emi's attention. Emi looked up and saw a woman with long black hair, looking down at her. "You're a student from Beacon. Why are you here? What happened to your team?"

"I don't have a team." Emi said sadly. "They're dead."

"So, the thing happened to you too." The woman kneeled down to looked at Emi in the eyes and smiled. "Tell you what, how you come with me. From this day on, it'll be the two of us."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"She taught me how to turn my semblance and aura into magic. She taught me how to fight and installed a new killer instinct that I never had before. She gave me a purpose of living. That purpose is to avenge my fallen comrades by destroying the monsters that took their lives and those who sent us there to be slaughtered in the first place!"

"Wait a minute, why would you target Beacon?!" Ruby shouted. "They had nothing to do with this!"

"You don't think so, huh?" Emi said with a smirk. "You don't know the type of emotional Hell that I went through unless you experienced it yourself. Although I must admit, those friends of yours are strong. They've manage to defeat some of my comrades. However, they seem to the worst for wear." Then a wicked smile appeared on her face. "If they were to die…" Ruby's eyes widen when Emi said that. Her shocked expression turned into one of pure rage.

"No you can't!" Ruby shouted in anger. Emi appeared in front of Ruby and hit her in the chest with her magic infused palm, forcing her onto the ground.

"Like there's anything you can to do to stop me." Emi said. "Face it, you lost!" Emi turned around to walk away from the red hooded girl.

"I'm not letting you hurt any of my friends!" Ruby shouted in anger. A red circle appeared under Ruby's feet, causing her to disappear into a pile of rose petals. Ruby reappeared behind Emi and head butted her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground and skid a few feet. Ruby fell to the ground as well, struggling to get up.

"You're started to piss me off, you brat." Emi cursed, glaring at Ruby. "Fine then, you'll die first! Siren's Screech…" Emi fired a blast of sound waves from her mouth, creating a huge explosion and pushing Ruby back. "Someone like you can never understand my pain! You don't understand what it's like to watch your comrades fell before your eyes while you felt so powerless! Sound Burst…Machine Gun!" Emi fired a barrage of sound blasts at Ruby, hitting the huntress relentlessly and send her crashing through a tree behind her. Emi slowly walked towards Ruby, who struggles to get up to her knees. "Well what do you know; you won't able to experience the pain that I have experienced. Don't worry, you'll be able to see your friends again when you all reunite in the afterlife."

"Fire Dragon's…" A familiar voice shouted, getting Ruby's attention. "…Wing Attack!" Emi used her speed magic to disappear as a figure crashed in front of Ruby. Ruby's eyes widen, knowing who the person was.

"Natsu!" Ruby shouted, happy to see the dragon slayer.

To be continued…


	12. Conclusion

Chapter 12: Conclusion

_On their way to respond to their first quest outside of the guild, Ruby and her friends were attack by members of the dark guild known as Nightwing. Team RWBY had their back against the wall due to the dark wizards' magic. As the huntresses were on the edge of being defeated, they've unlocked a unique magic power inside of them. With the use of these new powers, Weiss, Yang, and Blake were victorious. Ruby was locked in a fierce battle with the sound wizard, Emi. As the battle intensified, Emi revealed that she was Remnant as well and that her goal was to revenge on Beacon Academy for fallen comrades._

"_Wait a minute, why would you target Beacon?!" Ruby shouted. "They had nothing to do with this!"_

"_You don't think so, huh?" Emi said with a smirk. "You don't know the type of emotional Hell that I went through unless you experienced it yourself. Although I must admit, those friends of yours are strong. They've manage to defeat some of my comrades. However, they seem to the worst for wear." Then a wicked smile appeared on her face. "If they were to die…" Ruby's eyes widen when Emi said that. Her shocked expression turned into one of pure rage._

"_No you can't!" Ruby shouted in anger. Emi appeared in front of Ruby and hit her in the chest with her magic infused palm, forcing her onto the ground._

"_Like there's anything you can to do to stop me." Emi said. "Face it, you lost!" Emi turned around to walk away from the red hooded girl._

"_I'm not letting you hurt any of my friends!" Ruby shouted in anger. A red circle appeared under Ruby's feet, causing her to disappear into a pile of rose petals. Ruby reappeared behind Emi and head butted her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground and skid a few feet. Ruby fell to the ground as well, struggling to get up._

"_You're started to piss me off, you brat." Emi cursed, glaring at Ruby. "Fine then, you'll die first! Siren's Screech…" Emi fired a blast of sound waves from her mouth, creating a huge explosion and pushing Ruby back. "Someone like you can never understand my pain! You don't understand what it's like to watch your comrades fell before your eyes while you felt so powerless! Sound Burst…Machine Gun!" Emi fired a barrage of sound blasts at Ruby, hitting the huntress relentlessly and send her crashing through a tree behind her._

* * *

In the skies above, Happy and Natsu looked down at the forest, searching for a certain girl with a red hooded cape. "Do you see her yet, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"No, I haven't found her." Happy said.

"Damn, how could she be?" Then an explosion erupted, catching Natsu and Happy's attention. Happy flew Natsu to the site of the explosion and the two widen their eyes when they saw Emi slowly towards Ruby, who was on the ground and badly beaten up.

"Well what do you know; you won't able to experience the pain that I have experienced." Emi said, raising her hand as she prepares to finish Ruby off. "Don't worry, you'll be able to see your friends again when you all reunite in the afterlife."

"Let me down here, Happy!" Natsu shouted at his exceed friend.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted as he let Natsu out of his gasp. Natsu quickly changed his position so he could nose-dive into the fight. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Emi used her speed magic to disappear as Natsu crashed in front of Ruby.

"Natsu…" Ruby said weakly, happy to see the dragon slayer.

* * *

Yang slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the ceiling of a room. "Where…where am I?" she asked groggy.

"So you finally woke up." A familiar voice said. Yang looked to her left and saw Weiss lying in the bed next to her. She had bandages wrapped around her head, arms, and stomach. Yang had bandages wrapped around her head, neck, and stomach.

"Weiss…where are we?"

"We're back in the guild hall. At least, that's what I was told. I don't remember how I got here. All I remember was that I suddenly gained a new power." Weiss looked at her hand, thinking back to her battle against Kotori.

* * *

(Flashback)

Then black snow started to surround itself around Weiss as the heiress looked at Kotori with a fierce glare on her face. Kotori's shocked expression turned into one of anger as she prepares attack again. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" Kotori fired another powerful stream of snow and ice at Weiss. This time, Weiss didn't dodge the attack but she stood her ground as she took the attack head on. Weiss opened her mouth and ate the snow and ice from the attack. "What?!" Kotori widen her eyes as her ice was being devoured by her opponent. Weiss opened her mouth again and fired a blast of black ice and snow at Kotori. Kotori cried in pain as she hit by Weiss' attack.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Yeah, the same thing happened with me too." Yang said, thinking to her battle again Suzuki.

* * *

(Flashback)

Then a gold circle opened up underneath Yang and engulfs her in golden flames. Suzuki widens her eyes as Yang slowly got back to her feet. She couldn't move and fear filled her body. "What?! What the hell is this?!" She slowly started to back away from Yang.

"Ember Celica: Burning Fang!" Yang shouted, punching Suzuki in the gut with flaming fist. Suzuki yelled in pain as the golden flames engulfed his body and she was send crashing through a wall. The flame died down and revealed Suzuki lying on the ground unconscious.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Whatever this new power is, it's not our semblance." Weiss said. "It's definitely magic."

"What about Blake and Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure that they'll be ok. Let's hope that they'll be it back safely."

"Natsu…" Ruby said weakly, looking at her friend.

"Ruby, are you ok?!" Happy shouted as he flew down towards Ruby.

"Happy…what are you guys doing here?"

"I heard that you and your team were in trouble so I got here as fast as I could." Natsu said. "Don't worry, I'll deal with her." Natsu looked at Emi, who had a smirk on her face.

"So you're the famous 'Salamander' that I've so much about." Emi said. "Well, I didn't expect an actual wizard from Fairy Tail to be here. But I hope that you'll be much more of a challenge that brat behind you."

"Happy…" Natsu said, looking at the exceed. "Take Ruby to the guild." Then he looked back at Emi with a fierce glare on his face. "I'll deal with her. No one messes with one of my friends and think they'll get away with it."

"No…" Ruby said, getting Natsu's attention. Natsu looked behind his shoulder and saw Ruby slowly getting back to her feet, using Cresent Rose to balance herself. "I'm not done yet. I can still fight. I told her that I won't stop until one of us is down for good."

"But you're hurt!" Happy shouted.

"I don't care." Ruby said, showing walking in front of Natsu. "If she beats me to a bloody pulp, if she rips my arms and legs off, I won't stop until I beat her."

"So you still want to fight in the condition you're in." Emi said. "I don't know if I should laugh or be impressed. But since you're in a hurry to meet oblivion, I'll be more than happy accommodate you. Siren Screech!" Emi fired a blast of sound waves from her mouth at Ruby and Natsu. A red magic circle opened up from underneath Ruby's feet as an explosion erupted. Emi's smirk grew wider

"What are you looking at?" A voice asked from behind Emi. Emi turned around only to feel a fist hitting her in her face. Emi fell to the ground and skidded back a few feet. "What?!" She looked at Ruby and Natsu with widen eyes. They avoided her attack and escaped without her noticed. Emi gritted her teeth in anger as she used her speed magic to charge towards them. A magic circle appeared under Ruby and she charged towards Emi. The two collided with Ruby hitting Emi in the stomach with the pole of Crescent Rose.

'What's going on?!' Emi thought in shock as Ruby pressed on with her advantage and hit her in the head with the pole of her scythe, forcing Emi to the ground. 'How is she faster than me? No one could catch with my speed.' Emi looked at Ruby's feet and saw a magic circle underneath them as she slowly got to her feet and blood flow from her head. 'I see. She turned her semblance into magic.' Emi looked at Ruby's eyes and widen her own. 'That look in your eyes…what's with that look? It's not the look of someone who has a grudge against me. It's the look of someone who is trying to understand me. It's the look of something who's trying to see things through my eyes and put herself in my shoes. Someone like you can never understand my pain!' Emi let a loud cry as she used her speed to create doppelgangers of herself and charged towards Ruby. A red magic circle appeared under Ruby's feet as she charged towards Emi, avoiding the doppelgangers.

Emi narrowed her eyes as Ruby got closer to her. "Sound Wa…" But Ruby was too fast for her to use her magic. Ruby punched Emi in the face, using her speed to accelerate the force of her punch and the sound wizard crashing through a tree. Emi fell to the ground, lying unconscious.

Ruby was breathing heavily as she fell to her knees from exhaustion. "I…I did it!" she shouted happily. Then her vision started to blur as she slowly falls to the ground.

"I got ya." Natsu said, catching Ruby before she fell and picking her up. "That was awesome, Ruby."

Ruby looked at Natsu with shocked expression on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were amazing!" Happy agreed.

"Guys…" Ruby said as a small smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes. "Thanks…"

To be continued…


	13. Ito

Chapter 13: Ito

A figure was seen towards Magnolia. It was a woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes, black lipstick on her lips, wearing a long black dress. "So this is where the little huntresses are located." The woman said with a smirk on her face. "Pretty soon, they will be reduced into a pile of ash. And then, Beacon Academy will suffer the same fate."

"I thought that we would find you here." A new voice said as multiple figures appeared and pointed their weapon at the woman. "The Shadow Woman, Ito." The woman known as Ito looked behind her shoulder and saw Lahar standing behind her.

"So it's you, Lahar." Ito said to the Rune Knight. "How long has it been? Five years?"

"Yes, five years since you betrayed the Magic Council and disappeared without a trace." Lahar said.

"You're still bitter about that. Why am I not surprised? You idiots in the Magic Council always hold a grudge."

"You've been keeping a low profile for this long. Why did you decide to resurface now?"

"Why bother? It's not something the likes could stop me now." Black aura surrounds Ito as she faced Lahar and his men.

Lahar widens his eyes, knowing what Ito was planning to do. "Capture her!" he ordered. "We can't let her use her shadow magic!"

"Too late…" Ito said as she stuck her hand, using her magic against the Rune Knights.

* * *

Two hours has passed since Kotori lost consciousness after losing to Weiss. She opened her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger, realizing what happened. "Damn it!" she cursed. "That brat, how did she obtain that type of magic?" She thought back to the moment when Weiss defeated her. "I'll make her pay for this. No one does this to me and lives to tell about it."

"My, my, what do we have here?" A deep male voice said, surprising Kotori. "A member of the Nightwing guild lying on the ground in defeat, that's pathetic." Kotori looked up and saw a figure standing in the shadows. It was Cima.

Kotori struggles to her feet, her body shaking from the battle. "C…Cima…It's not what it looks like, I swear." she said, trying to explain herself. "Just give me one more chance. I promise you, I won't fail this time."

"I don't have to remind you that in our guild, failure is not an option." Cima said. "If you fail in mission, the consequence is death. I've already with Kono. Now I'm wondering what to do with you." Kotori widen her eyes, knowing why Cima is standing in front of her.

"You didn't come all this way to give me a lecture, did you?" Kotori questioned. "You came here to kill me." Cima didn't respond to the dragon's slayer statement. "Sorry to break it to you but that's not happening. Besides if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Kotori used the magic energy she had left and created a huge ball snow and ice in her hand. "Ice Dragon's Avalanche!" Kotori released a blast of snow and ice at Cima, engulfing him in it. Kotori smirked, thinking that she defeated one of the strongest members of her guild. The smirk disappeared when Cima stepped out of the snow and ice unharmed.

"Was that really all you had left?" Cima asked if lightning bolts surrounds his body. "Well then, let me show you what separates me from weaklings like you." Kotori let a loud scream as the scene turned black.

* * *

Ruby started to stir and the first thing she felt was a raging headache. The last thing she remembered was her battle against Emi and getting knocked out trying to protect Natsu. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the lights on a ceiling.

"So you're finally awake." Yang's voice rang in Ruby's ear. She looked to her right and saw her older sister, whose lying in the bed to the right of her.

"Yang…" Ruby said weakly. She looked to her left and saw Weiss lying on another bed and Blake sitting on a chair. "Weiss…Blake…Where am I?"

"Ah so you're finally awake I see." Another voice said. Ruby sat up and saw Marakov standing on her bed. "You're back in the guild hall, my dear."

"Master Makarov…" Ruby said. "Am I really back at guild?"

"That's right." Marakov said. "While you were out, Blake explained to me what happened to you. I must say that was a dangerous gamble that you four took, fighting those dark guild members by yourselves."

"But they started it!" Ruby shouted, trying to defend her team. "They attacked us first!"

"I know that, just let me finish." Ruby nodded as Marakov continued. "Good, now I'm going to tell about the guild who trying to attack you." Marakov begin to explain about the dark guilds and the guild that attacked Team RWBY, Nightwing.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest outside of Magnolia, Cima was walking with his hand in his pockets. "Did you eliminate those failures, Cima?" A female voice said, causing the man to stop. Cima looked behind his shoulder and saw someone walking out of the shadows. It was a busty woman with black hair with white highlights, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a white short skirt.

"Of course I did." Cima said. "Well but one at least, did you deliver the package, Niya?"

"Yes, it has been delivered as planned." Niya said with a smirk. "How about you and I handle this last one together? Mistress Ito will be arriving soon." Cima nodded and the two wizards disappeared.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Jaune stood outside of Team RWBY's door with his partner Pyrrah, knocking on it but nobody answered. "That's weird." Jaune said. "Nobody had seen them around the past few days. Did they go somewhere or something?"

"I don't know." Pyrrah said, rubbing her chin. "They didn't say about leaving Beacon for a while."

"What do we do now?" Jaune asked.

"I guess they have to wait until they come back." Pyrrah suggested. "That way we can ask them what's going on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jaune said, turning around back to Team JNPR's room. He looked down on the floor and saw a book lying there. "Huh, what's this?"

* * *

Ruby and her team looked at Marakov, trying to take in what the guild master told them about the dark guilds. "Now do you understand what I've just told you?" The guild master asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ruby said. Marakov closed his eyes and sighed as he walked towards the door.

"Alright then, I believe that's enough lecturing for one day." Marakov said. "But one more thing, I'm proud of you four. I've heard that during your battles, you were able to unlock a different magic and defeated those wizards. But I'm sure you realize that the rest of their guild even stronger than them. That's a benefit that you're in a guild like Fairy Tail. You have friends that can help you become stronger so you can face wizards like those the ones you fought today. I'll make sure that everyone in the guild will help how to use your magic."

"We're going to get stronger." Ruby said, looking at her teammates. "These dark guilds must be crazy strong. That's why we're going to get stronger so we can beat them all. Are you with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Yang said.

"Do we really have a choice?" Weiss asked with a small smile.

"Of course, we're with you." Blake said.

Marakov smiled, seeing unity with these four girls. "There's one more I need for you four to do." He said, raising his right hand and pointing at the sky in an "L" shape.

"What are you doing?" Ruby questioned.

"This is the symbol of Fairy Tail. It means that no matter how far apart we are, even though we may not be next you, we'll always be there to watch over you." Ruby smiled and raised her right hand in the air with the rest of Team RWBY following her. "Then I officially welcome you to Fairy Tail. Welcome to our family, Team RWBY!"

End of Volume 1…


	14. Team RWBY, Training Begins

Chapter 14: Team RWBY, Training Begins

**Cue Persona 4 opening: "Key plus Words"**

Emi slowly regain consciousness as her body started to move. Her body wrapped with pain from head to toe as she tries to stand up. "That little brat…" she said venomously, thinking back the final moments of her battle with Ruby. "This is unforgivable. Damn her."

"Poor little Emi…" A voice said, catching the wizard's attention. Emi looked behind her shoulder and saw Cima and Niya. "Now who were you mentioned before?"

"Like you want to know."

"But I do." Cima said with a smirk. "I want to know who managed to defeat the 'great and powerful' sound magic you possess." Emi glare grew darker hearing her magic being made fun of. "Was it one of those huntresses you were supposed to kill?" Emi widen her eyes.

"How do you know that?!" Emi shouted. Cima smirked seeing that he was right.

"It's simple really." Niya answered. "We've already taken care of those friends of yours. I've dealt with Suzuki and Cima took care of Kono and Kotori."

"And now you're the only one left." Cima said as lighting course through his body. Emi got to feet and used her sound magic to get away from the two wizards.

'I have to get away.' Emi thought. 'There's no way I can fight them all by myself, especially in the shape I'm in now. Right now, I need to find a place so I can recover and get my revenge on that red-hooded brat!' Emi came to complete stop when she saw Cima appeared in front of her.

"You didn't think that I don't know anything about your speed, did you? No matter how fast you think you are, you're not faster than lighting. It's over."

"Now children, there's no need to fight." A new voice said, getting Emi and Cima's attention. They looked at where the voice came from and saw Ito walked out of the shadows. Emi and Cima widen their eyes, feeling the instance power coming out of her. Ito looked over at Emi. "Emi, I've heard what happened to you and your colleagues. Tell me, did this little huntress use any magic during your battle?"

"Yes, at the start of our battle she tried to use semblance." Emi said. "But as the fight progressed, her semblance slowly turned into magic."

Ito smirked at this. "I see." She looked over at Cima. "Stand down, Cima. I think we can give her a second chance."

"But Mistress…"

"I said stand down." Ito repeated, glaring at Cima. Cima tensed up when Ito looked at him and immediately backed down. "Good…" Then she looked over at Niya. "Niya, have you sent the message to the other guild members?"

"Yes, ma'am." Niya answered. "They've been told to meet at rendezvous point in one month's time."

"I see. I suggest that you two will be there to greet them." Ito looked at Emi, who had a nervous look on her face. "Don't worry my dear Emi, I'll make sure you have enough power to get revenge on the ones who defeated you and your friends."

Lahar grunted in pain as he struggled to get to his feet. He's counting his blessing that he survived Ito's attack. However, he couldn't say the same for his men. He leaned against a nearby stone, thinking about what just happened.

'That magic…' he thought. 'That wasn't ordinary shadow magic. It's much darker… '

(Flashback)

"So you're still alive, Lahar." Ito said with a smirk. "You're stronger than when we last saw each other. However…" Ito looked at the dead bodies of Lahar's men fading into Ito's shadows. "Your men are a different story."

"Damn you…" Lahar cursed. "Just what are you planning? Where did you learn that type slayer magic?"

"You've got so many questions, old friend. You're smart enough. Don't tell me what you haven't figured it out. Where else one learn this type of spells?" Lahar widens his eyes realizing what Ito was referring to.

"No, you didn't…"

"So what if I did, what can a weakling like you do?"

"What are you after? What's your plan?"

"You know too much already." Ito said as her hand is covered in shadows. "I'm afraid this is where we must part ways." With that said, Ito used her magic again and the scene turned black.

(End of Flashback)

'Whatever it was, I'm lucky to survive.' Lahar thought. 'I need to report this to the Magic Council. Whatever Ito is planning, she must be stopped.'

The sun started to rise over Magnolia, starting a brand new day. In the Fairy Tail guild hall, most of the guild members that were present were gathered in a circle as sounds of swords colliding fills the building. In the middle of the circle, Erza and Blake clashed swords before pushing each other back. Much of the guild were surprised that Blake had managed to hold her own against the scarlet-haired titania. Erza charged towards Blake, slashing her sword at the faunus. Blake tried her best to block Erza's strikes but the last slash knocked her to the ground. As Blake was about to get back to her feet, she saw Erza's sword pointed at her face. Erza pulled her sword back and extended her free hand to the faunus. Blake looked down, upset that she lost but took the helpful hand as she got back to her feet.

"That was impressive." Erza said, extending her hand. "We should do this again one day."

"Yeah, we should." Blake said, shaking Erza's hand. The circle of guild members dispersed and everyone went to usual activities as Blake walked to her team's leader.

"Don't worry, Blake." Ruby said. "I'm sure you'll get her next time."

"Thanks." Blake said. She looked over Ruby's shoulder and saw Lisanna and Elfman walking towards them. Ruby looked behind her and two of the three Statuss siblings approaching her and Blake.

"Hey Blake, are you ready to start?" Lisanna asked. Blake nodded and said her goodbyes to Ruby before leaving with the Stratuss siblings. Ruby looked over at the request board and saw Lucy, Wendy, and Carla looking at the papers posted on it.

"Hey Lucy, Wendy, and Carla…" Ruby shouted, walking towards the board.

"Oh hey Ruby…" Lucy greeted the young huntress. "What happened to your team?"

"They already left to start learning how to use their magic."

"Shouldn't you do the same?" Carla asked. "I'm sure Jet would be more than happy to help with speed magic."

"But I already know use how to use it." Ruby whined. "I want something to do while my teammates are away."

"If you know want, you can join me and Wendy on a job request." Lucy suggested. "There's always room for one more."

"Do you mean it?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes. Lucy nodded with a sweat drop. "Great!" Ruby used her semblance to zip towards the entrance. "I'll be right back. I need to grab some things." She used her semblance again to run towards where she and her team were staying.

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Lucy said. Then Carla's eyes widen images of a castle-like building being destroyed and Ruby screaming appeared in her mind.

"Carla…" Wendy said, getting the exceed's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…it's nothing." Carla lied as she looked back at the ground. 'That vision…what was that?'

Weiss was following Gray to where he would teach her how to use Ice Magic. As the two walked through the forest, Weiss thought back to the conversation she had with Makarov.

(Flashback)

"I see…" Makarov said, after Weiss's explanation of what happened in her battle. "I believe the type of magic you used is known as God Slayer magic."

"God Slayer Magic?" Weiss repeated confused.

"Must like Dragon Slayer Magic, it is a form of lost magic but this very powerful and dangerous to wield if you can't control it. And by the story you just told, you have Ice God Slayer Magic."

"So is there anyone in the guild that can use God Slayer Magic like me?"

"No, there are no in the guild. However, we have Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. Even though they're Dragon Slayers, I believe they could still assist you on mastering it. As for now, why not ask Gray to teach you Ice Magic."

(End of Flashback)

Weiss started to feel like she's been walking for hours as she looked at Gray. "Gray, where are we going?" The heiress asked.

"Mount Hakobe." The ice wizard said.

"Mount Hakobe? What's that?" Then Weiss feel the temperature quickly started to drop as she reached the base of the mountain. She looked at the mountain in awe as Gray continued to walk towards it.

"It's a snow covered mountain." Gray answered, starting to remove his clothes.

"WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING IN THE COLD?!" Weiss yelled, blushing madly.

"The first rule in learning Ice magic is to embrace the cold." Gray explained. "Now…take off your clothes." Weiss's face immediately got ever redder to the point that it matches the color Ruby's red hood when Gray said that.

"NO WAY, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT OUT HERE IN THE COLD!"

Happy sat on a nearby rock, eating a fish as Natsu and Yang spar against each other. Yang skidded across the ground after taking one of Natsu's attacks.

"What's wrong Yang?" Natsu asked. "Is that all you got?"

"Not even close." Yang said as golden flames engulf her hands. "I'm just getting fired up!"

"That's the spirit!" Flames engulfed Natsu's hands as well. "Now show me that fire in your belly!" Yang and Natsu charged towards each other as their flaming fists collide.

Ruby was walking through town behind Lucy and Wendy as she looked back at the guild hall with a smile on her face. She looked back at her friends from the guild and ran to them as they began their mission.

To be continued…

**Cue Bleach ending: "Kanysa"**

**Preview**

Team RWBY has began their training with the wizards of Fairy Tail. But they will soon find switching the use of their semblance to magic isn't an easy thing to do. Can they find to master their new powers before the enemy could make their. Next time: Teachers and Students Together.

Ruby: We will get stronger…no matter what!


	15. Teachers and Students Together

Chapter 15: Teachers and Students Together

_Training is under of the members of Team RWBY as they learn to use the magic powers they've obtained from their battle the members of the dark guild, Nightwing. But with the enemy now on the move, will this training be enough to stop them in their tracks._

* * *

Ruby, Lucy, Wendy and Carla were riding on the train headed towards the town where their client lives. As Lucy was explaining to Ruby what the mission is, Carla looked at the red-hooded huntress.

'That vision…' Carla thought, thinking back to the vision a castle-like building being destroyed and Ruby screaming appeared in her mind again. 'What does it mean? And why was Ruby in it?' She narrowed her eyes at Ruby, trying to find an answer to own question.

"Is something wrong?" The leader of Team RWBY asked.

"No, it's nothing." Carla answered, turning her head away.

Ruby looked at the exceed with confused look on her face but shrugged it off, turning her attention back to the two wizards that are with her. "Hey guys, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Lucy said.

"Can you guys teach me some of your magic?" Lucy and Wendy looked at a bit surprised. That caught them a little off guard. They would thought Ruby would ask someone else from the guild like Erza, but not them.

"Are you sure about that, Ruby?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ruby said, thinking back to Erza's explanation on how everyone in the guild can use a different type of magic. She also remembered Lucy showing her and her team her celestial magic. "I want to summon celestial spirits just like you!"

"Umm…Ruby…it's not easy as that." Lucy said.

"Why is that?"

"Well for starters, you're not a celestial wizard." Carla said. "The spirits that Lucy summons with her keys are under contract with her." That shot down Ruby's hopes to summon her own spirits. Ruby looked down at the floor in disappointment. She looked over at Wendy with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Ruby, I don't think that I'm the teaching type." Wendy said, making Ruby look down in disappointment again. "I know. How about you let Erza teach some of her Requip Magic?"

"Requip Magic, what's that?" Ruby asked.

"It is a type of magic that allows the user to store items such weapons and armor in a pocket dimension so they can summon them at will." Carla explained. "If you're interested of learning that, then Erza would be an excellent teacher for you."

The weapons part caught Ruby's attention, being a nerd for weapons. Images of her weapon wielding different type of weapons, even her Crescent Rose, entered her mind as she squealed for joy. "Ok, I'll do it!" She shouted happily.

'That cheered her up quickly.' Lucy thought, looking at the red hooded girl. She looked out of the window as the train gets closer to their destination. 'I wonder how her friends are doing.'

* * *

Weiss was at the base of Mt. Hakobe, refused to move a step or remove an article of her clothing. "Forget it…" the heiress said. "There's no way I'm stripping out here in the cold, especially in front of you!"

"I understand the 'not stripping in front me' part." Gray said. "But I thought you want to learn Ice Magic."

"Yes, I want to learn Ice Magic. I never said anything about wanting to get sick!"

"That's funny. I thought anyone with Slayer Magic can't be affected by their own element." Weiss looked at Gray with widen eyes when he said that. "Master Marakov told me that type of magic you use before we left. If what he is true, then being out here in the cold for a while shouldn't have much effect on you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the Ice Make wizard but sighed in defeat as her face turned a shade of red that would make Ruby proud. "Ok fine…" She said. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Just turn around. I don't want you to look." Gray nodded and turned around as Weiss slowly started to take off her clothes until she was down to her bra and panties. "This is so embarrassing." She covered her private areas with her arms.

"Don't worry this will the only time I'll ask you to do that." Gray said, taking Weiss' clothes and started to walk up the mountain.

"I hope so for your sake!" Weiss exclaimed as she follows him. Unbeknownst to them, a certain water wizard was seen peeking from behind a nearby tree. Her face was red as well. But it wasn't out of embarrassment, it was out of jealously and anger towards the Schnee family heiress.

As the two continued up the mountain, Weiss noticed that her body wasn't reacting to the cold environment she was in. 'That's weird.' She thought. 'I'm not feeling the cold at all. I guess what Gray said was true that Slayer magic can't be affected by their element.' She thought back to her battle with Kotori and how her ice attacks had no effect on her.

"Hey Gray, how do you know much about Slayer magic?" Weiss asked.

"I really don't know that much about it." Gray answered. "I've been around a certain hot head long enough to know a little something about it." Gray and Weiss continued to hike Mt. Hakobe until Gray stopped and turned towards the heiress. "Ok, we can start training here. Now I'm going to show how to use Ice Make Magic like my old teacher taught me."

* * *

Blake was breathing heavily as sweat poured down her face. She's been working on her Take Over Magic with Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna for the past two hours. Lisanna helped guide her through some of the transformations. "Are you ok, Blake?" Lisanna asked the faunus.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Blake said. Blake closed her eyes as magic energy started flow through her body. She opened her eyes and they appear more feline than before. Black fur started to grow around her hands as they changed into claws. A black cat tail started appeared out of Blake's back as her cat started to grow, undoing her bow. Her canines grew larger and sharp as well. After the transformation was completed, Blake returned to normal as she was trying to catch her breath.

"That was very good, Blake." Lisanna said.

"Not bad…" Elfman said. "But let's see how long you could hold that form."

"I think that she needs a break." Mira said. "But it's pleasing to see she's getting the hang of it."

"No, I can keep going." Blake said.

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked concerned. Blake nodded as she prepares to use her Take over magic again.

* * *

Yang and Natsu connected their flaming fists with Yang getting pushed back. Yang charged towards Natsu, firing a few blasts from her Ember Celica. Natsu dodged Yang's attack and started to throw some flaming flames. Yang tried to dodge them the best she could but some of them managed to hit her. As Yang was trying to dodge, one of Natsu's punches nearly messed her hair and tore some strands of it off. Natsu kicked Yang in the gut, knocking her back a few feet.

"Come on, Yang." Natsu said. "Is that all you got?"

"As if, I'm just…" Yang said, stopping mid-sentence as she saw a few strands of her hair falling to the ground. Yang lowered her head and some of her hair shadows over her eyes, confusing Natsu and Happy.

"Yang…are you ok?" Happy asked, still chewing on his fish.

"You'll pay for that."

"Pay for what?" Natsu asked confused. Golden flames surround Yang as her hair starts to glow and the color of her eyes changed from lilac to red.

"…FOR MESSING WITH MY HAIR!" Yang yelled, charging towards the dragon slayer and started a fury of punches at him. The flames didn't have any effect on Natsu, due to him being a fire dragon slayer, but the punches themselves are pushing him back. Yang threw one last punch, hitting Natsu in the face and knocked him back. The golden flames died down as Yang started to breathe heavily. "Don't ever touch my hair."

Natsu looked at Yang and smirked. "All right, that's fire I want to see." He said excited. "How about one more round? Then I'll show some sweet Fire Magic moves."

Yang smirked as the golden flames surround her again. "That sounds good to me." Yang and Natsu charged each other again and hitting each other's flaming fist. The strands of fire flew everywhere when they collided and one of them accidently hit Happy, roasting him and the fish he has eating.

"Sorry Happy!" Yang and Natsu shouted in unison.

"You jerks...what did I do to deserve that?" Happy said before he lost consciousness.

To be continued…

* * *

**Preview**

Ruby: What's with Juvia? Even Weiss started her training with Gray, she'll been throwing glares at her every chance she got. Unless, does Juvia thinks that Weiss has a thing for Gray? Does she have a thing for Gray? Next time: The Battle of Love? Weiss vs. Juvia!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to post new chapters everyday as I can until I get to the end of Volume 2. I can you tell you that Volume 3 is going to be longest volume of this story. I'll let you guys know at the end of this volume when 3 will start. This is a poll on my profile so check it out and vote when you can. Until next time, see ya.**


	16. The Battle of Love? Weiss vs Juvia!

Chapter 16: The Battle of Love? Weiss vs. Juvia!

The sun rises over Magnolia, starting a brand new day for the Fairy Tail guild. And the guild's day started like any other day.

"What was that, Ice Princess?!" Natsu shouted, getting in Gray's face.

"You heard me, Lizard Breath!" Gray shouted back.

"How about I melt you like the ice cube you really are!" Flames engulfed Natsu's hand.

"Just try it, Flame Brain!" Ice particles surround Gray's hand.

Juvia stood behind one of the pillars, looking at the ice make wizards lovingly. 'Oh Gray…' she thought. 'You're so dreamy when you argue like that.'

"Would you two shut up?!" Weiss shouted getting in between the arguing wizards. "I may have been here for a few days but I had enough of you two arguing like children! For once, act like you age!" Then she started to walk towards the guild's entrance and looked back at Gray. "Come on Gray, let's go."

"Uh…ok…" Gray said with a sweat drop, following the heiress.

Juvia watched to the two walk out of the guild hall with an annoyed look on her face. 'Who the hell does she think she is taking Gray away like that?!' she thought. Then a scene between Weiss and Gray started to play in Juvia's head. In Juvia's mind, Weiss was slowly walking towards Gray as the Ice Make wizard was backing away.

'Come on Gray, there's no one around but us.' Weiss said in an unusual sultry tone as she got closer to Gray.

'But what about Juvia?' Gray said in an innocent tone.

'Forget about her. Just focus on me for now.' As Weiss's face got closer to Gray's, the scene stopped and Juvia's face was red and anger and determination.

"No, I won't lose Gray's love!" Juvia shouted out loud. "Not to her or anyone else!" Blake and Yang looked at Juvia with a sweat drop as she stormed out of the guild hall after Gray and Weiss.

"What's her deal?" Yang asked confused.

"Sounds to me, Juvia have a thing for Gray." Blake answered, turning back to the book Levy let her borrow.

"Ice boy?" Then a smirk formed on Yang's face as an idea popped into her head.

Blake looked at her partner and closed the book with a sign escaping her lips. "What are you thinking about Yang?" Blake asked.

"I don't know what you mean Blake" Yang said, trying to feign innocence but it wasn't fooling Blake.

"You can't fool me, Yang. You have a terrible poker face. So what was that smirk about?"

"I was thinking that maybe we've got a show to see."

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

"I mean Weiss and Juvia fighting over a guy." Yang answered. "It'll be fun to watch, right?"

"I swear sometimes I think that you're worst than your sister. Besides, I don't Weiss likes Gray like that. You just wanted to see what type of magic Weiss uses."

"Well…" Yang said, lighting scratching her cheek.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Blake asked. "You're using your wanting to see her fight as an excuse.

"I think she might have hard time explaining it. I wanted to see what she can do first hand."

Blake looked down at her book, remembering that Weiss didn't reveal what magic she could to the other member of Team RWBY. She knows that Ruby's magic is the same as her semblance, which is speed. She knows that Yang can fire magic and she revealed that she has Take Over magic. But Weiss never told them what she can do. "I am interested to see Weiss's magic as well."

"Then let's follow them!" Yang shouted as she grabbed Blake's arm and dragged her out of the guild hall.

* * *

As the two huntresses left the guild hall, Erza walked to the guild's bar where Makarov was sitting with the guild's newest exceed, Panther Lily.

"Any luck finding a way to get Ruby and her friends back to their world?" Makarov asked.

"No, I haven't." Erza said. "I've never known a teleportation spell that could send someone from one world to another in a way they told us unless there was some sort of text written in the pages."

"That is true but Blake said that the pages were blank when they opened the book. Perhaps when they opened it, it must've triggered the spell."

"Or maybe the book was laced with something else." Lily suggested.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, looking at the exceed.

"Do you remember how you returned from Edolas?"

"You're talking about the reverse anima. If that's that case, how would it affect them when they didn't have any magic energy when the package was opened?"

"I'm not sure. They must have their magic energy hidden deep inside them since they used their new powers in their battles."

"We can't rule out any possibilities on how they arrived in Earth Land." Makarov said. "Right now, we should focus on helping them get used to their magic."

* * *

Weiss followed Gray towards Mt. Hakobe to continue learning how to use Ice Make magic. As they were walking, they saw Juvia in their path.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Gray asked,

"I'm here to challenge Weiss for your love, my daring!" Juvia shouted.

Weiss and Gray looked at Juvia blankly for a few seconds. But their eyes widen when what Juvia said sink into their heads. "WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of my darling spending so much time with another woman!" Juvia shouted, her eyes piercing Weiss like daggers. "Lucy was bad enough but this I can't allow anymore!" The water wizard pointed at finger at Weiss. "So I challenge you, Weiss Schnee, to a duel for Gray's heart!"

"Since when did I become a trophy?!" Gray exclaimed.

Behind a nearby tree, Yang and Blake were watching the scene play out in front of them. "Whoa, talk about someone being obsessed." Yang said quietly.

"Love can make people to do crazy things." Blake said quietly.

"You call that love, I call it crazy."

Weiss sighed and looked at the Juvia. "Listen Juvia, I don't know what's going through your mind." She said. "But I'm not interested in Gray like that. He's just helping with my magic, that's all. But if it's a fight you want, I'll be more than happy accommodate you."

Juvia charged towards Weiss as her body transformed into water. But Weiss remained claim. She let a deep breath, letting the magic energy flow through her body. Gray tried to stop Juvia but rushed past him and towards the heiress.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted, firing a barrage of water blades at Weiss.

"What's Weiss doing?" Yang whispered confused. "Why isn't she drawing Myrtenaster?" Then Blake and Yang started to feel the temperature rapidly decrease. "What the…why did it get cold all of the sudden?"

"Yang, look…" Blake said, pointing at Weiss. Yang looked at the heiress and saw black snow circle around Weiss's arms.

"Ice God's…" Weiss shouted as black snow swirl around her hands. "Snow Cannon!" Weiss launched a blast of black snow and ice at the charging Juvia, blowing her away and the water could touch her. Blake and Yang widen their eyes at Weiss as Juvia fell to the ground in a daze.

Juvia shook her cobwebs loose and saw Weiss standing over her. "I…lost…" Juvia said disappointed. She saw Weiss extended her hand to her. Juvia took it as Weiss helped her to her feet. "I guess that means you deserve Gray more than I do." Weiss tensed up when Juvia said that. "I'll leave you two alone." She let go of Weiss's hand as she hung her head in a slump and headed back to the guild. Gray and Weiss watched the depressed Juvia leave with a sweat drop.

"She's way out there, isn't she?" Weiss asked.

"A little bit but she means well." Gray said, putting a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "That was some pretty impressive magic you used."

"Thank you. I don't know how it happened but suddenly a whole array of spells appeared in my head."

"Don't worry." Gray let go of Weiss's shoulder and continued to walk towards the snow covered mountain. "Give it some time and you'll get used to it." Weiss quickly ran up to Gray and the two began to walk through the forest again.

'So that was God Slayer magic?' Weiss thought as an idea popped into her head. 'Maybe…"

As Weiss left with Gray, Blake and Yang came out of hiding, still shocked at what they saw. "Well that was a thing." Yang said. "I guess that was Weiss's magic huh? That's pretty cool."

'That black snow…' Blake thought. 'What kind of magic was that?'

"Hey Blake, let's head back to the guild." Yang said, snapping out of her train of thought. Blake nodded and the two headed back into town to continue their training as well.

* * *

"Hey, we're back!" Ruby shouted as she, Lucy, and Wendy entered the guild hall. Lucy and Wendy walked over to Levy as Ruby headed towards the guild's bar.

"Hey Ruby, how did your first job go?" Mira said to the young huntress.

"It went pretty well." Ruby said. "Um…is Erza around?" Mira nodded and pointed at one of the tables behind where Erza was sitting and eating a slice of her favorite cake. Ruby thanked her and walked to the scarlet haired knight. "Erza…"

"Hello Ruby." Erza said. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah…can you teach me how to use Requip Magic?"

Erza looked into Ruby's silver eyes and saw a look of determination written on her face. A smile formed on Erza's face as she stood up from her seat. "Of course I will." She said as she walked past the young leader of Team RWBY. "Follow me." Ruby nodded and followed Erza out of the guild hall.

To be continued…

* * *

**Preview**

Ruby: I can't believe it's been weeks since me and my team fought those Nightwing guys. They've been silent since we've beat them. But I can't help but feel that they're planning something big. But what? Next time: Nightwing on the Move. Whatever it is, Team RWBY is going to stop them.


	17. Announcement

**Hey guys, it's Rico 94 here. **

**Guess what? This story is back in business and no longer up for adoption. I'm sorry I put it up for adoption in the first place but I had an extreme time to think of original material for this story. But I'll start working on this story very soon. As of right now, I'm right on making some changes to the plot, rewriting some of the chapters, and creating new chapters as well as the magic they'll be using. To those who were waiting for the next updates, I want to say is thank you and I ask for you to wait a little longer. Hopefully I'll start this story up again as early as December 18th. However, I still suggest you guys make your versions of this story. But I'll never give up this story! NOT FOR ANYONE! So you guys have some advise for me to make this story better, I'm more than welcome to hear them. And if you want to read some of my other stories, feel free to do so. Until next time, I'll see you guys later. **

**Thank you everyone! ;)**


End file.
